Sing Us A Song Pianoman
by Dragons4ever
Summary: Soul Eater oneshot collection, mostly from tumblr prompts and mostly SoMa. Ratings vary. Latest: 'The End of All Things', / "Did you like it?" he whispered, in that high-pitched way that hinted he was close to tears. / She nodded. Her voice felt a little hoarse when she whispered back, "I loved it." / Band AU for wingsof-flame based on the Panic! at the Disco song by the same name.
1. Flirting For Beginners

**A/N: Here is the oneshot collection, mostly full of drabbles from prompts on tumblr. Credit goes to Billy Joel and his song 'Pianoman' for the title of the collection.**

**Prompt was: SoMa, "I'm trying to flirt with you, OK?" from lueurdelaube whose stuff you definitely go read.**

**Rating is K+.**

* * *

Alright, this was officially one of the weirdest things Maka had ever done. Not _the_ weirdest (the 'Maid Debacle' Blair forced her into a year back took that prize) but this was definitely in the top ten. No, scratch that, top _five_.

As she touched his arm and laughed again, Soul couldn't help be confused. What was she doing? Was she trying to flirt with him or something? Pfft, who as he kidding? Maka Albarn didn't flirt with anybody, especially not her weapon, no matter how much he wished it.

But the fact remained that ever since she joined him on the couch for movie night she had been, well, touchy-feely. And not their usual brand of touchy-feely which entailed draping all over each other and falling asleep in uncomfortable positions. No, this was Maka gently touching his arm when she laughed and brushing up against him lightly when she shifted, almost deliberately. Had he been watching, he probably would have cringed. Couldn't they just, y'know, actually _cuddle_? Like _usual_?

She looked at him from under her lashes and twirled some of her hair around her finger. Fuck. It was adorable but she kinda looked like one of his fangirls and _that_ was an off putting thought. While the idea of Maka maybe trying to flirt with him actually made him really happy and made him believe that maybe he actually had a chance, it was weird as hell.

He would have preferred she just act normal because their normal was to act like a couple without the kissing or sex. Which he kind of really wanted as well. But that wasn't important right now.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked, a little incredulously.

She blinked and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

His brows furrowed slightly. "This," he said and gestured at her with a wave of his hand. "You're acting weird."

She looked away and was silent for a moment. "Good weird or bad weird?" Her tone was hesitant as she met his eyes again.

How the hell was he meant to answer that? "Uhh, just weird."

She pouted. "I'm not being any different. You're imagining things Soul."

He bristled. "No I'm not. You're being weird and...touching me!"

She raised an eyebrow. "I think you're the weird one here."

"Arrgh," he groaned and rubbed his face. "You're not touching me like normal. And you keep laughing and playing with your hair." She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her, "I _know_ you know what I'm talking about."

Her mouth clicked shut. She clenched her fists around the hem of sleep shorts and looked away, biting her lip. Eventually she said in a small voice, "Do you not like it?"

"Uhhhh." Oh Death, now what? If he said he liked it, it might tip her off that maybe he had feelings for her which would make her bolt and ruin everything. But if he said he didn't, it'd tell her that he didn't like her attentions and make her bolt and ruin everything. Either way, he was probably screwed.

But...if she was mabyeperhapspossibly flirting with him, then maybe she had feelings for him too? He chewed on the inside of his cheek, watching as she fidgeted. Fuckit, maybe it was time he showed some courage.

"No, I do, but it's, y'know, weird and I'm not really sure what's happening." There, it was out there and his heart felt like it was going to erupt out of his chest with the force of its thundering.

Her cheeks pinked and she shifted, mumbling something under her breath.

"I didn't catch that," he said, leaning closer to hear her.

She took a deep breath and met his eyes, expression almost angry. "I _said_, I'm trying to flirt with you, O_kay_?"

And he couldn't help it, he laughed because he was just so _relieved_.

She squawked and pulled a cushion from behind her to start hitting him. "Don't laugh at me idiot! You said you liked it!"

He continued to laugh as he tried to fend off her attacks until he finally caught her wrist, stopping her furious cushion-beating. Her face was bright red and he chuckled a little before calming, grin spread across his face.

"Alright, sorry, sorry. Just kinda happy." His cheeks pinked as she looked at him in surprise before smiling bashfully. And, because he was a dumbass, he teased, "Does this mean the great Maka Albarn has a crush on her weapon?"

She squawked again and ripped her hand from his grasp to continue beating him, but he quickly reclaimed her wrist before she went to grab something heavier.

"Idiot," he mumbled affectionately. High off this new found information, he tugged her closer and kissed her cheek. At her stunned face he shrugged and said, "Maybe her weapon has a crush on her too."

His cheeks felt hot and she silent just long enough for his stomach to drop but the sheer terror in that moment was worth it when she threw herself at him and kissed him full on the lips.


	2. The Bitter Taste of Jealousy

**A/N: This has probably been done a million times before but I had fun with it.**

**Prompt: Soma that was rude, by anonymous. Fluff ahoy.**

**Rating is T.**

* * *

She had told Soul to go ahead of her because she had to talk to Stein, who was still clearing up after his dissection and now she was kind of regretting it. Maka was watched from around a corridor corner as a girl from a younger EAT year sidled up to her weapon who was standing by their lockers and started talking to him. Maka knew this girl was a weapon so there was only one thing she could be asking him about.

Maka disliked being jealous and after the whole mess that was the Sloth Chapter, she hated the weakness that accompanied it. So it was dumb of her to inflict it upon herself in this way by watching as other vied for his attention.

Did she love her weapon, best friend and partner? Of course. Logically speaking, there was no way she couldn't, they had such a strong resonance she practically had no choice but to fall headlong in love with him. Of course, then there was just Soul himself, a kind, strong, loyal young man who was incredibly handsome. What wasn't there to love about him?

And did he love her? Undoubtedly, his sacrifice for her in Italy, his behaviour in the Sloth Chapter showed his feelings quite plainly. However, this was a different type of love to hers. After all he had said before, about her body and her tastes, well, it was clear he only loved her platonically.

And that was perfectly alright! She wasn't going to try and make him love her, nor would she resent him for not loving her in the way she loved him.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt however.

And so, she stayed hidden as the young girl confessed her feelings to him. She was pretty and from what Maka had heard, she was also a fierce fighter and dedicated to her meister. A lot like Soul in that way Maka supposed. They'd probably make a good couple.

However, she watched as Soul shook his head and said something, face in a bored mask. The girl's hopeful expression dropped into something that was a mix between annoyance and sadness. She said something back, heatedly and loudly, the sound carried all the way to Maka though she couldn't make out the words.

Then Soul's face changed into one of anger as he barked something at the girl, leaning down to snarl menacingly in her face. The girl wilted, leaning away and then turned and ran over to her meister, another girl, who was standing a little way off. The other girl glared at Soul as she wrapped her arm around her weapon's shoulder comfortingly before walking away.

Maka stayed where she was for a few more moments, watching as Soul ran a hand through his hair and his shoulder slumped thought he still looked a little angry.

Finally she walked over and once she was close enough to him she said, "That was rude."

He looked up from where he had been staring at the floor. "Huh?"

Maka nodded in the direction the girls had gone. "You made her cry."

He scoffed and looked away. "She deserved it. Said some shitty things."

She shook her head and opened her locker to put her books back. She felt his eyes on her but ignored him. He was pissed and being a bit of a jackass so she wasn't going to gift him with her attention.

It wasn't until they were half way down the great stairs in front the school that she spoke again.

"What'd she say?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Who?"

"The girl. What'd she say?"

"Oh." He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. "She said some stuff about someone I really care about. 's not important."

"It is if it pissed you off. Who was she talking about?" Maka knew she was prying but damnit, they were best friends! Wasn't it kind of her right to know about these things?

"Uhh." He rubbed the back of his neck and...his cheeks pinked? Was he blushing? Why? "Well, she said some stuff about...um, you."

Maka stared at him in surprise. "Me?" He nodded and met her eyes for a moment before looking down at the steps. She did the same and they walked in silence before she finally asked, "Why?"

He didn't answer so she decided to drop the subject, for the moment at least. They would have to go shopping for dinner and she started to compile a grocery list in her head. When they reached where the bike was parked however, Soul finally answered her.

"It's because it's kinda obvious that as long as you're around I'll never look at anyone else."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "But you can date, Soul, I know you won't leave me for another meister."

He scoffed and mounted the bike, waiting for her to get on before revving the engine. "I didn't mean as a meister."

Then he set off and she couldn't speak over the roar of the engine. But she grinned widely and pressed her face against his back, grinning wider when he squeezed her hand when they stopped at a traffic light.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Me too."

He looked over his shoulder and smiled genuinely and openly at her. They set off again before Maka could lean up again and kiss him like she wanted. So she simply waited till they reached the shop and pecked his lips lightly when she got off.

She felt immensely proud when he flushed and smiled like an idiot.


	3. Night Time Genius

**A/N: I really liked writing this one. Modern AU.**

**Prompt: Hogwarts, soma. Hogwarts quote for inspiration was "Nothing like a night-time stroll to give you ideas", from chaoticlivi**

**Rating is T.**

* * *

Maka woke up to the sound of pen scratching on paper.

Confused, she cracked her eyes open and turned to the source of the sound. There was her boyfriend hunched over his desk, scribbling madly over a piece of paper.

Well, that explained why the bed felt cold.

She blinked a few times and watched him. Finally she asked, "What are you doing?"

Soul jumped and whirled around to look at her, as much as he could while still sitting in his desk chair. "Um-" he looked back at whatever he was writing and then back at her "-I went to get a drink and then got an idea for a piece. I kinda had to write it down before I forgot it."

They looked at each other for a moment before she sighed, turned over so that she was facing away from him and the light of his desk lamp and pulled the quilt back up over her shoulder. "Fuckin' musician."

He choked and retorted, "Like you don't do this when you get a story idea!"

She snorted and looked at him over her shoulder. "At least I stay in bed so I can keep my whiny boyfriend warm."

She settled back down as he scoffed and drifted off back to sleep, tuning out the sound of Soul's creativity. She supposed this was what she got for dating a music producer. Though he did have a point, as a writer she sort of did the same thing.

A little while later she was jolted awake as he climbed back into bed with her.

"Sorry," he murmured when he met her bleary eyes. "Didn't mean to wake you. Again."

She shook her head. "'s alright."

He sighed and pulled her against his chest once she was settled. "Love you," he whispered and kissed her temple lightly.

"Love you too. I'll forgive you for waking me if you play the thing for me in the morning."

His chuckles rumbled in his chest and they soon drifted off to sleep, tangled up together nicely.

When he showed the piece in the morning, she couldn't help but blush.

He had named it _Maka: A Lullaby for an Angel_.


	4. Slumber Party Shenanigans

**A/N: Prompt: soma, "I wish you would notice me and maybe develop feelings for me", from anonymous.**

**Rating is T.**

* * *

"Alright Maka, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ooh, ooh! Sissy, I have a great one!"

Liz looked absolutely gleeful as Patti whispered in her ear. Maka tried her best not to curl in on herself. This was such a bad idea. She should have chosen dare. Though, upon further thought, that probably would've been worse.

"OK Maka. Your question of truth is: what would you say to the person you're in love with?" Liz asked, smirking as the meister flushed.

"Who-who says I'm in love with anyone?" Maka stuttered, shaking her head.

Liz scoffed and waved her hand at her. "Puh-lease, we all know you're head over heels for a _certain albino weapon_. So c'mon, 'fess up. What would you say to him?"

The twin pistols leaned in towards her eagerly as she turned redder and tried to think of something to say that would throw them off. Don't get her wrong, the sisters were good friends but they could be very nosey and pushy when it came to relationships. All she had to do was look at poor Tsubaki and the various schemes they pulled her into once she admitted to having a crush on her blue-haired idiot of a meister.

Admittedly, one of them _did_ work out, Tsubaki and Black*Star were now a couple but technically that was because the scheme _hadn't_ gone to plan.

But like hell was Maka gonna set herself up for the same fate.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, pouting. "Soul is my friend and partner, and _that's it_."

"Maka-chan," Tsubaki's calm voice chimed. "You don't have to pretend. We know you care about Soul a lot. It doesn't take any Soul Perception to see how much you love each other."

Maka gritted her teeth and stared at her hands that toyed with the strings of her sleep pants between her crossed legs. "Maybe...maybe I love him. A lot. But he doesn't. L-love me that is. He always calls me boring and flat-chested and tells me I have no sex-appeal. And he always gets nosebleeds over Blair. Even if I d-did love him, he doesn't love me. I'm just his friend."

Liz snorted and Maka looked at her sharply. "He's a guy. Guys are idiots. 'sides, you haven't always been so _favourable_ to the opposite sex, so like hell he's gonna tell you that he's madly in love with you." Maka furrowed her brows and opened her mouth and Liz hurriedly added, "Which he _does_, don't argue with me about this."

"He's just really shy and trying to throw you off. If he really didn't like you, then why would he always be so cuddly with you?" Patti offered.

"He's not cuddly with me," Maka said.

Patti guffawed and the other girls snickered.

"Oh, he so is!" Liz exclaimed. "Whenever you two sit together, some part of you is always touching. You hold hands, lean against each, he wraps his arm around you, you practically _sit in his lap_. You couldn't get more PDA without eating each other's faces."

Maka flushed at the idea.

"Anyway," the elder gun drawled. "Back to the question. What would you say to him?"

Maka thought for a moment. "Well, I don't quite believe you, so I guess: 'I wish you would notice me and maybe develop feelings for me.'"

"Laaaame~" Liz sang. "You should have said 'you should take me to that new fancy restaurant.'"

"'We should go make out in an abandoned classroom!'" Patti yelled, grinning maniacally.

"'We should make passionate, kinky love until dawn,'" Tsubaki said gently.

Maka's eyes widened and her cheeks got hotter as Liz and Patti fell about laughing. Tsubaki just smiled shamelessly though her cheeks did pink a little. Eventually, Maka joined in giggling as well, it was rather funny to hear such a thing in the shadow weapon's soft voice.

The conversation eventually drifted away from Maka's nonexistent relationship with her weapon onto juicy subjects of conversation (she needed copious amounts of brain bleach after the topic became Tsubaki and Black*Star's sex life) but the thought stayed in her head for the rest of the night.

Maybe she would have to see if she could encourage this cuddly behaviour. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it anyway.


	5. Sick of Being Useless

**A/N: This was meant to be part of an angst meme but it got really fluffy. Sorry not sorry because I don't like crying.**

**Prompt: Soma, I'm sick of being useless, from anonymous.**

**Rating is T.**

* * *

Soul kicked the front door shut behind him and shuffled in, kicking his shoes off and hanging up his jacket lazily before moving towards the living area where he could his meister/girlfriend sitting on the couch. He rounded the corner and watched for a moment as Maka rapidly flicked through the channels, brows furrowed and obviously pissed off. His gaze slid to the white cast that encased her right leg which was propped up on the coffee table on top of some cushions and could make a pretty good guess as to why she was so peeved.

"Hey," he said, walking over to sit next to her on the couch.

She looked up from her channel surfing and forced a momentary smile before glaring back at the TV. "Hi."

"How was your day?" It was a stupid question, he could tell from her agitated soul it wasn't a good day. He didn't have soul perception but with a resonance as deep as theirs, he might as well as had perception specific to her.

"Boring as fucking hell. How was yours?"

Ah, they had gotten to the swearing stage. That meant Maka's temper was on the verge of combusting and destroying the whole of Nevada in the explosion.

"Eh, OK. Another dissection, Star broke a wall and Kid scared a freshman with his new Shinigami voice." He glanced at her. "But it would've been better if I was with you."

She deflated suddenly. "Sorry," she said in a quiet voice.

He snorted and tugged on her hair. "Don't apologize idiot, it's not like you could have predicted that street light was gonna fall on your leg." He grimaced and threw an arm onto the back of the couch. "Didn't mean to make you feel bad, I meant I wished I was _here_ with you, not out and about."

She sighed and leaned her head back against his arm, rolling it to the side so she was looking at him. "I'm still sorry."

He smiled sadly and scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Well, don't be, OK?"

They were silent for a moment. Her head was cradled against his shoulder and his head was resting on top of hers.

"I'm sick of being useless," Maka murmured unhappily. "I'm bored as hell and I don't like the idea of you being assigned to another meister, even if I'm just laid up."

He pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. "I know sweetheart, I know."

She snorted and sagged against him. "You only call me nicknames when you try to cheer me up."

"That obvious?"

"Kinda."

They chuckled together for a few moments.

"It's only for a few more weeks," he murmured once they both quieted. "Then you can get the cast off and hit the gym and shave your leg and have a normal shower and everything."

She tilted her head so she was looking up at him, smiling cheekily. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy giving me towel baths."

"Maybe~," he said, dragging out the 'a' sound. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "But I much prefer when you have a full range of movement."

"Me too," she whispered and pulled him down for a longer kiss.

Eventually he pulled away and grinned. "How about I order some take out and we watch a horrifically gory movie."

Maka grinned. "I'd really love that."

"Well, I really love _you_." He gave her another kiss before rising again and shuffling over to the phone.

"I really love you too, dork. Oh, get me some dumplings!" she exclaimed as he dialled the number of their usual Chinese place.

"Sure, sure, keep your pigtails on woman."

He grinned stupidly when she blew him a kiss.


	6. Smile My Love, We're Together

**A/N: Behold, expecting!SoMa fluff. Featuring my SoMa baby Charlotte.**

**Prompt: soma, I like it when you smile, from anonymous.**

**Rating is T.**

* * *

"Hey there Mama Maka, how're my two favourite girls doing?" Soul said as he rounded the couch after entering the apartment straight after work. Well, nearly straight after work, he had to go get something before coming home.

Maka glared up at her husband as she reclined on the couch, eight-going-on-nine month belly protruding out.

"Absolutely fucking swell."

"Aww, don't be like that," he teased. "Not when I've bought you _this_!" He brought the pistachio ice cream from behind his back and presented it proudly to her.

Her glare turned into a bright smile and she squealed happily, outstretching her hands eagerly for the frozen treat. He watched in amusement for a few moments as she tried to pull herself up to get at the ice cream before giving in to her pout and handing it over. He couldn't stop himself from laughing though when she opened the tub but stopped herself and looked up at him helplessly when she realized she didn't have a spoon.

"I'll go get you spoon," he sighed in mock resignation, smiling too widely for her to think he was really put out.

She thanked him happily as he leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of her head before trotting over to the kitchen.

"Make sure it's a big one!" she called after him.

He chuckled and retrieved the spoon, handing it too her in an overly ceremonious fashion when he returned.

"Your spoon m'lady."

"You're ridiculous," she laughed, digging the utensil into the already softened treat. "But I guess you're useful so you can stay."

"Only useful?" He picked up her feet so he could sit on the couch, placing them back down on his lap. "Not anything else?"

"Well, I supposed _pleasurable_ would also be a good word." She smirked and threw him a look that left him in no doubt what she meant.

"Har har."

She giggled when he brushed his fingers over the soles of his feet.

"OK, OK, I like having you around because I love you, there, happy?" she said between laughs, trying to kick him away but mostly unable due to the mass of baby attached to her.

He sighed. "I suppose that's good enough." He pulled her hand from the ice cream tub which was resting on her stomach and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I love you too."

She smiled, pleased and ate another scoop of her ice cream. Then she stopped, blinked and looked at him suspiciously.

"Wait, _why_ did you buy me ice cream?" she asked. "What did you do?"

Soul scoffed and grinned. "Nothing, I swear." When she looked unconvinced he exclaimed, "What, a man can't do something to make the love of his life happy?"

She looked away and fidgeted, trying to fight back her grin and failing. "Are you sure about that?" Her eyes met his through her eye lashes and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah. Believe it or not, I like it when you smile, OK?"

Her laugh made him pout but as her soul brushed against his, he understood that the laugh was merely to express her overwhelming happiness and not because she was actually laughing at him.

"I like it when you smile too," she replied, smiling widely around her next scoop of ice cream.

They fell into silence for a while, occasionally making eye contact and flushing slightly in their sheer joy.

"Hey, I've been thinking," Maka suddenly blurted, pulling Soul's eyes attention from her lips around the spoon (and the implications of that) to her big green eyes. "I kinda like the name Charlotte, so..."

"Really?" Soul asked, perking up.

Maka nodded shyly and hummed. "It's a very pretty name and it means a lot to you. I think it suits her, and her soul." She rubbed her large belly to emphasise the point.

He manoeuvred himself so that he was between her legs and leaned forward to press a small kiss to the stomach and the baby girl underneath it. "Charlotte'll be perfect. Just like her mother." Then he moved so he was hovering over her and kissed her chastely. "I love you."

"Love you too," she whispered. "Now, hush and let me eat my ice cream."


	7. Old Habits

**A/N: OK, so this smut. Vampire smut. So NSFW warning. And a quick explanation for where this came from. In my OC story, there are mythological/supernatural creatures that are a natural part of life and practically control the world, publicly so. Maka belongs to a coven of more 'liberal' vampires (and I just the term liberal loosely) who, instead of pillaging humans from the area they control to feed from, 'grow' their own humans, like one would a cow. And then once a human (or 'Blood Letter' as they're called) reaches 18 they are assigned a vampire. If you have any questions about it feel free to ask.**

**Prompt: SoMa, "That was rude" from gunningtwice.**

**Rating is M, there is smut and bondage smut at that so be advised.**

* * *

"Ngggh, fuck you!"

Toxic green eyes narrowed slightly as blood red lips tilted up in a smirk, just revealing the tips of fangs.

"Well, that was rude," Maka purred as she leaned over him, holding onto the headboard of the bed he was tied down on. "I thought you liked this."

"Ahh, oh fuck, I _do_, but you're-" Soul broke off with a thick groan of her name when she ground down against his errection. "You're still fully dressed! How is this fair?"

"But Soul, you have to _invite_ me to undress, remember? Just like you had to invite me in, just like I had to invite _you inside me_." She smirked again as he threw his head back to moan, eyes scrunched shut in pleasure. His cock twitched underneath her and she gasped, rocking harder against him.

He sucked in a deep breath and hissed it out between his teeth. "You said that was only with humans."

"Old habits," she said simply, teasing smile in place as she traced the scar on his chest upwards to the little scars on the side of his neck, the only things that had saved him. He gave her a flat look and she grinned. "Indulge me?"

He snorted but grinned back at her anyway. She leaned down to kiss his neck as she resumed grinding against him, sucking at the skin of his throat and pricking it occasionally with her fangs. She could feel his voice rumble through his chest and throat as he called her name.

"Please Maka!" he finally pleaded. "Please, _please_ get undressed."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." She pulled her top over her head and chucked it somewhere behind her. Her bra followed after and with one last grind, she got off the bed to shimmy her skirt and panties down.

As soon as she was completely bare, she jumped back on the bed, settling back over him to continue her teasing. His eyes met hers and she was struck again by how they had changed with his transformation, no longer mahogany but a dark red that would, in time, look as luminescent as hers did. His hair too had changed, turning from very fair blonde to stark white. However, his skin had kept its olive complexion, for which she was glad, even when he was human she had liked the contrast in skin when they came together like this.

She braced her hands on his chest as she moved against him, drawing sounds of pleasure from both of them. Her pace increased, no longer teasing but seeking to satiate the burning between them.

"Maka," he called desperately, drawing her attention.

"Hmmm?"

"C-can I please be inside you?"

She grinned and gave one last, slow grind before answering. "_Yes_."

She sat up on her knees and grabbed his cock in her dainty hand, holding him in place as she sank down on him. They both moaned, him loudly and her lowly, as she sheathed him completely. However, when she stayed still he looked at her in despair.

"What, why are you-Maka, _please_!" he cried out, trying to buck up against her.

"You asked to be inside, so you are," she answered simply, holding him down with hands on his hips. "You'll have to ask if you want something else."

He glared at her weakly and she merely smiled, ignoring the fact that her face was flushed with pleasure and that her eyes were hooded with anticipation.

"You're horrible."

"But you love me anyway."

He scoffed but smiled softly at her anyway. "What does that say about me?"

She leaned down and whispered, "It says you have good taste."

"Yeah?" he breathed, eyes flickering between her mouth and her eyes.

She hummed and pressed her lips to his gently. She repeated the movement over and over again, gradually becoming more and more heated until they were kissing open-mouthed, tongues pressing against each other and teeth nibbling on lips. They pulled away panting and she sat back up, licking her lips and watching as he followed the action.

She forced the muscles of her core to clench around him and he tossed his head to the side, moaning.

"What do you want, Soul?" she asked, feeling heat spread in her body as she felt him twitch inside her.

"Fuck, I-I want you to fuck me," he said, chest heaving. "Oh god, fuck me, please!"

Her lips curled back in a smile and she began to move up and down, moaning each time she sheathed him again. He groaned and tried to undulate his hips so he could thrust up against her. However he could only do so in sharp, quick movements that jolted her forward and made her moan loudly.

"Oh god, Soul, _right there!_" she cried, quickening her movement.

"Mak-_hahhh_, oh fuck, you feel so good, like that, just like that!" he said back, on the verge of sobbing with pleasure. "Bite me! Please, bite me!"

She growled and leaned back down, continuing to move as she attached her mouth to his neck and bit down gently, flicking her tongue over the red area afterwards. He moaned loudly and squirmed, trying to buck up to meet her. His desire to be bitten had worried her a little when they first started getting together like this but she could see the erotic nature of biting too so she let herself enjoy it as much as he clearly did.

And besides, it was his nature as a Blood Letter to enjoy the act of biting and feeding. It made sense that he found sexual pleasure in it.

The coil in her abdomen was starting to wind tighter and tighter but judging by his facial expressions he was closer to the brink than she was. So she propped herself up with a hand on the pillow just beside his head and rubbed a finger of the other hand against her clit.

She cried out as the coil snapped suddenly, pleasure pulsing through her in waves, causing the walls of her core to pulse and contract around his cock. One more thrust and then he followed her into bliss, dick twitching inside her as he came.

She stayed leaning over him for a moment before her arm buckled and she fell on top of him, burying her face in his neck as she tried to catch her breath. His pulse fluttered by her ear and she smiled. Vampires were not the creatures of necromancers, they were as alive as mortals though eternally so and slightly less fragile.

Soul chuckled breathlessly beneath her and turned his head to brush his lips against her temple. "Think you can untie me now?"

She hummed and moved sluggishly, undoing the bonds that held his arms above him. He sighed and lowered his arms so they could wrap around her, holding her close as he turned on his side.

"Love you," he murmured against her skin, tugging the blankets up around them. As vampires they technically didn't have to sleep, but the amount of blood it would take to sustain them without rest would be impractical.

"Love you too," she said, kissing his transformation bite.

They were silent for a moment, settling down to sleep before he spoke quietly.

"How about _you_ get tied up next time? Whenever that is."

She grinned sleepily, like he didn't know they would probably end up coming together again within the next few hours. He had been practically insatiable since his transformation, unable to keep his hands off her, nearly giddy at the prospect of having her _forever_.

"Sure, whatever you want my love," she said finally. "But let us sleep first."

She dozed off content and warm. When she woke up, at least five hours later, he was leaning over her, sensual grin on his face and errection warm against her abdomen. He held up the strips of cloth and asked:

"Ready for your punishment my Master?"


	8. Bug Boy

**A/N: Fluff eater about a headcanon I have for our dear Soul.**

**Prompt: Soma, I need you, from anonymous.**

**Rating is K.**

* * *

It wasn't that he was _afraid_ of them, it more that they made him really uncomfortable. But Soul 'Eater' Evans, Last Deathscythe and all around Cool Guy would rather die than admit that insects gave him the creeps.

So, when he saw the rather large spider crawling down the wall of his bedroom, naturally his first reaction was to run away. But it was by the door and if he left now, he'd lose track of it and then he'd have to spend the night in a room with a large spider in it! Therefore he moved onto reaction number two:

Call for immediate back-up.

"Maka!" he shouted. "Maka, I need you!"

He heard her slippers slap on the floor as she ran to his aid and his door banged against the wall as she slammed it open.

"What?! What is it?" she asked, gaze darting around the room to figure out what the threat was.

Admittedly, it was very stupid, so he curled up on his bed and pointed at the wall sheepishly.

"Spider," he said simply.

Maka looked in the direction she was pointing and sighed in exasperation. "Really, Soul? It's not even that big!"

"Yes it is, it's huge!"

She scoffed and looked at him incredulously. Then she shrugged and walked out to get a cup, as per the usual routine. As tough as Soul could be on the battle-field, Maka was the insect person of their relationship, able to deal with spiders, roaches, moths and any other creepy-crawler that found its way into their apartment.

His eyes stayed glued to the spider, watching it move so as not to lose it before his meister returned. Soon enough, she did, glass cup in hand. She picked up a music magazine from his desk, trapped the spider on the wall with the glass and slipped the magazine underneath the rim of the glass, keeping the spider in the cup.

"Window," Maka said once the spider was in her grasp.

He jumped off the bed and reached for the window, throwing it wide open before retreating to his bed, far enough away so that Maka couldn't pretend to throw it on him (she had actually done that one time and he had screeched so loudly that neighbours had knocked to make sure they were OK). She went to the window and removed the magazine from the cup, chucking the spider out before closing the window to keep the AC cooled air inside.

"There, the nasty spider's gone now," Maka teased, dropping the magazine on his bed and taking the cup with out to rinse it out. "Better?"

He blushed and glared. "Yeah. Whatever."

She snorted and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're so adorable."

He squawked indignantly and she laughed as she walked out. "I am not _adorable!_"

"Oh yes you are~," she sing-songed. "My adorable little Deathscythe who's afraid of insects."

She had already let but he called hotly after her, "I'm not afraid, they're just _uncool_."

He could hear her guffawing in the kitchen and buried his face in his pillow in embarrassment.


	9. The Fault In Our Stars

**A/N: I went to go see The Fault in Our Stars myself before writing this and I was a lot like Maka, I cried. And I was the only one out of my group that did so! Guess I'm a sap.**

**Prompt: Maka tearing up The Fault in Our Stars movie, from anonymous.**

**Rating is K+.**

* * *

Soul had planned on taking Maka to go see 'the Fault In Our Stars' movie for a little bonding time, almost like a date, where he would be able to hold her hand or wrap his arm around her shoulders in such a way that he could almost pretend they were actually dating and not just partners.

And he knew it was a tear-jerker after watching her sob over the book so it was practically opening himself up for comfort cuddling. It wasn't like he _enjoyed_ watching her cry, Death no, he just liked how she made herself feel better. Which was by snuggling up against him and burying her face in his neck, or smooshing it against his chest till she was happy again (or at least happier).

It was a perfect plan...right up until Maka told the other girls about it and it turned into a Spartoi group event. No way would he be able to get Maka snuggled against him seeking comfort with the entirety of their friend group nearby. That was just _asking_ to be teased. At least he got to sit next to her and try to covertly reach for her hand.

It wasn't until about over half-way through the film that she started tearing up as the protagonist started arguing with her parents. They were crying which was making her cry so he slipped his hand over the arm rest to grab the hand that was resting in her lap. She looked at him with wide eyes and he just smiled sympathetically, weaving their fingers together and giving her hand a squeeze.

She smiled back wobbly before returning her attention to the film. By the time the film finished, she had moved on from holding his hand to cuddling his arm like a teddy bear, wiping her eyes occasionally with the tissue he gave her.

When the lights came back on during the credits, he leaned over to talk to her, ignoring a curious look he got from Killik and Harvar in the row behind them.

"You OK?"

She nodded and blew her nose. "Yeah, just, y'know how much of a sap I am."

He snickered and pulled her close for a one-armed hug. "The battle-hardened warrior Maka Albarn, secretly sap underneath it all, who'd've thought?

She snorted and pushed him away with a hand to his face, but he didn't mind so much when she smiled so softly at him.

Sure, it sucked that he didn't get to hold her hand much after the movie, when they all went to get burgers but he got something better when they got home: a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek with a murmured "thank you Soul" before she shuffled off to bed.

And if he fist pumped the air and grinned like an idiot while frequently brushing over the place her lips had been, well, that was to be expected. He just loved her so Death damned much.

Maybe he punched Star the next day when he brought up his uncool love-struck smile and his 'disgustingly lovey-dovey cuddling' in the theatre but that was neither here nor there.


	10. Two Blue Lines Makes Three of Us

**A/N: This was another one of those things from an angst meme that didn't get very angsty at all. I would apologize but I'm not sorry.**

**Prompt: SoMa, "What happened doesn't change anything", from kouruimurasaki.**

**Rating is K+.**

* * *

Maka stared at the pregnancy test in her hand, hands trembling slightly. The two little blue lines were all she could see, a testament to her fuck-up.

Oh god. Now what?

The obvious answer was to call Soul and ask him to come home so she could speak to him. There was no way she was keeping this from him, she loved him too much and he had a _right_ to know really

Her heart stuttered in her chest at the thought. Would he mad? Disappointed? Scared? Would he bolt like so many other men his age would?

She almost laughed at herself. As if he would do that. He was far to devoted to her (far more than he really should be) to ever abandon her in such a predicament. Besides, he would probably love the idea of being a father, he was so caring and kind and loving, he was practically built to be one.

A little laugh bubbled in her throat. It wasn't like this was a necessarily bad thing. She wasn't a teenager like her mother, didn't have to worry about Soul straying as her father did, their forthcoming nuptials weren't because of a baby but because they were in love. The thought of their wedding made her heart stutter again.

Oh Death, the ceremony was planned on being in seven months time. She'd be huge by then! Maybe her wedding pictures would be like her parents', belly swollen and disapproving parents abound. She bit her lip.

Would it be worth calling Soul now? Or should she wait for the work day to be finished? It was her day off (blessed, blessed school field trip she was not a part of) but Soul still had to hang around the Death Room and finish some paper work.

She took a deep breath. She was Maka Albarn for at least another seven months and she was courageous and strong. She could deal with a day away from her fiancé, had been doing so intermittently for the past year. She'd be fine. She could totally handle it.

* * *

OK, so maybe by the time Soul came home she was a jittery mess. She had been in their room, putting away some laundry when she heard the door open and felt his soul enter the apartment. She froze for a moment, before regaining motor functions and deliberately folding a t-shirt as slowly as she could, answering his call of "I'm home!" with a simple "Welcome back!" in the steadiest voice she could muster. She clenched her hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

It wasn't like this was devastating news or anything. It was undoubtedly life changing, but not necessarily in a negative way. If everything could be worked it, it would only make them very happy.

Maka took a deep breath and left their room to seek out her soul mate. He was in the kitchen, pulling a beer out of the fridge, tie hanging loose around his neck.

He looked up as she entered and grinned. "Hey."

"Hey," she echoed back, watching in amusement as he shifted a finger and used his blade to pop the lid.

"Want one?" he asked, holding up his bottle to indicate what he meant.

She shook her head. "No, I'm alright."

He grinned and took a swig before opening his arms for her. Once she was pressed against his chest with her arms thrown around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Hmm, have a good day?" she hummed between kisses.

"I hate paper work," he said simply. He added teasingly, "How your day off?"

The pregnancy test that still sat on the bathroom countertop suddenly came to the forefront of her mind. In his arms it didn't seem so bad anymore. They were a team, they could get through this. Together.

"Full of chores," she said in answer to his question and pulled back a bit. "Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go sit in the living room? I've got something to tell you."

He raised an eyebrow but unwound his arms so she could move, though he did grab hold of her hand. He put the beer on the coffee table when they sat on the couch, still holding her hand. She wanted to speak but in the short time it had taken them to get from the kitchen to the couch her courage had drained and she sat in silence, trying to find the words she needed.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Nothing-" she took a deep breath "-nothing's _wrong_. It's just, well, a big thing that will change a lot of things."

Soul was silent for a moment. Then he said quietly, looking away from her, "Do you not want to get married anymore?"

"No!" she exclaimed, grabbing both of his hands. "No, that's not it all. I still want to marry you, I really, _really_ do. But the plans might get a bit messed up because of this."

"I...I don't think I understand."

She hesitantly met his eyes and bit her lip. "Well, my period was supposed to start a couple of days ago but it didn't. I thought it might have been late but I could stop thinking about it, so, um, earlier today I went to the pharmacy's and got a pregnancy test and itcameuppositive," she said in a rush, resisting the urge to look away from his eyes and at their intertwined hands.

He stared at her with wide eyes. "Y-you're pregnant?"

She nodded and felt her eyes tears up stupidly. She bit he lip again and stayed very still as his gaze travelled down her body to her abdomen, eyes unfocused as though he was staring through her. A smile started growing on his face.

"You're pregnant," he whispered in awe. Then he looked back up at her eyes sharply. "How? I thought you were on the pill."

"I am," she said and wiped her eyes with a sniffle and a little laugh as he grinned at her. "But I think I missed three days before starting the next packet, remember we had that mission in Cambodia? I must have ovulated during that time and gotten pregnant since I didn't take the morning-after pill."

He started laughing and wrapped his arms tight around her in a bear hug, pressing little kisses all over her face. She laughed a long with him, though a little more teary.

"I know this will change a lot of things," she said, grabbing handfuls of his shirt to hold him close. "I'm not sure what to do about the wedding, we've been planning it for a while now and I-"

"What happened doesn't change anything," he interrupted her, nuzzling his nose against her temple. "Well, it does, but we can just move the date forward or push it back until after the baby is born. I don't care which and I know most people won't care either." He pulled back suddenly and grinned at her. "We could go get married now and just have the big party you wanted another time for all I care. Oh Death, Maka, I love you so much."

She choked on a sob as she smiled brightly. "I love you too."

He kissed each tear that fell all the while chanting, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

She grabbed his face and pulled him close so she could kiss him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling a hand in his hair as the kiss deepened.

They eventually broke apart but kept each other close so they could press their foreheads together. She could feel his soul thrumming with joy against her and she grinned.

They totally had this.


	11. Walking, Talking Blood Bag

**A/N: More Vampire AU, which really should be called OC Story AU but considering the OC story doesn't have a name, let's go with Vampire AU. Set at the beginning, about two weeks after Soul is assigned to Maka.**

**Prompt: Four nations, soma. Four Nations quote was "You have a very strong scent", from anonymous.**

**Rating is K+. Enjoy.**

* * *

Soul pressed a couple of the keys on the piano, testing to see if it was tuned. He almost scoffed to himself. Of course it was tuned, it would've been an outrage if the piano in his Master's home was not kept in proper condition. Though by the looks of it, it had never been used before, which in all honesty, didn't surprise him.

While his Master may have had great taste in literature and interior furnishing, she did not have great taste in music. Not that he would ever dare say that to her face, he didn't particularly want to find out if the rumours that his Master castrated those who slighted her were true.

His hands slipped onto the keys and he tapped out a little tune, something Wes would've liked if he had been there. He kept the piece quiet, his Master would still be sleeping, it was only five in the afternoon.

Technically, he wasn't supposed to be messing about, he should have been resting too. As a Blood Letter he was not quite a servant but by no means an equal. It would've been more accurate to say he was a walking, talking blood bag, a sentient snack-on-the-go. He had to keep his strength and health up in order to perform his purpose.

The piece drifted into something he was working on, though still quiet. If he had free reign, he would have been banging out the notes, letting them ring loudly in the room, almost deafening in their intensity.

"I didn't know you could play," a light, feminine voice said from behind him.

He whirled around to see his Master standing in the doorway, baggy sweatshirt and sweat pants on, ash blonde hair hanging loosely. He choked a little and rose from the piano stool, hurriedly bowing, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry my Master, if I woke you."

She snorted and he looked up in time to see her wave her hand dismissively. "You did not wake me Soul, I was already awake when I heard you." He met her bright green eyes for a moment before looking back down at the floor as he had been taught since birth to do. "How long have you been able to play?"

"Uh, since I was six, my Master. My family have been musicians since before your coven became our masters. But I am not nearly as talented as my brother is," he said, clasping his hands behind his back, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. She hummed and he wondered if he had failed as badly as he feared.

"Would you mind closing the curtain Soul?" she asked suddenly and he looked up at her before his gaze moved to the sunlight streaking across the floor that prevented his master from entering the room.

"O-of course my Master," he stuttered, rushing over to the window and pulling the thick drapes across it, blocking out the sun and shrouding the room in darkness.

He gulped as he lost his vision but he heard movement on the other side of the room and a switch was flicked, the chandelier above the piano coming to life to cast light about the room.

Soul returned to his place by the piano as his Master came closer, standing beside him and placing a hand upon the grand piano.

"I'm afraid I do not know much about music. Would you mind playing something for me?"

He gaped at her and tried to speak for a moment before finally stuttering, "I-If my Master wishes-"

"Please, Soul, call me Maka."

He gaped at her again and she shrugged, smiling a little.

"If you are to be my Blood Letter for the rest of your natural life, then it would probably do not to be so formal with each other, as long as it is just the two of us," she explained, looking at him with kind eyes. Well, as kind a near toxic green could look.

He sat gently on the piano stool and nodded. "If you're sure my-ah, I mean, if you're sure, _Maka_."

"I am. Very."

He grinned up at her a little sheepishly. "Well, is there anything you particularly wish to hear, Maka?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Unless you compose as well, then I would like to hear something you have written."

"Uh, well, most of what I compose is very dark my Ma-um, Maka," he said softly.

A hand alighted on his shoulder and he looked up at her sharply to meet a fanged smile. "I don't mind. I am a creature of the night after all. You need not worry."

He gritted his teeth and settled on a piece. This could go very wrong or it could be alright. Either way, he was probably an idiot for agreeing but then, he wasn't really known in the Blood Bank for being particularly smart.

The notes sang out fast and loud, trailing up and down the scales, all clashing together in a dissonance that somehow sounded beautiful. Some bits became light for a moment before turning dark again. It continued like that for a few minutes before the last note rang through the air.

The hand on his shoulder did not leave but it did not stiffen or clench as he had expected. He turned his head to look up at his Master and met her eyes. He did not need to ask aloud for her opinion, she could see it in his expression. One of the many myths about vampires was that they could see into your soul. In that moment, he could almost believe it.

"As I said, I do not understand music, but I do know that that was very beautiful Soul. Thank you for sharing that with me," Maka said softly, squeezing his shoulder in a comforting way.

He felt his cheeks go a little hot, nobody had ever really given him such praise. Wes had often told him his music was cool but it had been hard to hear over the sound of his inferiority complex. But hearing it from Maka made him feel at least a little better about his unorthodox method of composing.

"Come," Maka said suddenly, tugging him up with a hand under his arm. In a daze he rose and followed her out of the room, enchanted by her bright smile. "We'll find something for you to eat, then I can feed and you can tell me about your music. I am very interested to hear about what inspired such a piece."

His cheeks flushed hotter. He couldn't dare tell her the piece he had played had been composed only a few days ago, just a week after being assigned to her and moving into her grand house. How was he supposed to tell her that the song was inspired by none other than herself? It would be incredibly stupid. But as she babbled happily about how much she liked his style, he couldn't help but think that maybe it was OK.

Maybe it was OK that she made his heart thump with something other than fear. Maybe it was OK that she made him feel flustered and nervous in a way none of the girls in the Blood Bank had ever made him feel. Maybe it was OK that he desired her company, her conversation, her bite, _her_.

Or maybe he was just a really twisted fucker. Which was nothing new.


	12. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**A/N: Here is a Red Riding Hood AU. Sort of.**

**Prompt: "don't trust me", soma, from anonymous.**

**Rating is T.**

* * *

Maka knew it was foolish to let herself get so close to a wolf, especially one so oddly (or so freakily as he would have said) coloured like Soul. But she couldn't help herself; he drew her in like a magnet, enchanting her with his bright red eyes, fluffy hair and charmingly adorable smiles. It was stupid of her, but she didn't realize how dangerous he was until he trapped her against a tree and stared hungrily at her.

"Don't trust me, Ma_ka~_," he sang softly, voice deep and menacing. "Haven't you ever wondered why I'm such a loner? Why the other wolves give me such a wide berth?"

She steeled her gaze to meet his unflinchingly. "It's because you're too lazy to make friends so you scare them off."

He chuckled darkly. "I'm not lazy at all, they're simply scared of me. And why wouldn't they be?" He grinned widely at her, showing off his sharp teeth. "So the question is, why aren't you?"

"Because I know you don't have it in you to actually hurt me," she replied steadily, unable to break their eye contact.

He laughed and leaned over her, reminding her of the fact that he was a head taller than her. He placed a hand over her shoulder and one by her hip, bracing himself against the tree behind her back.

"Oh, little girl, I could hurt you-" the dry bark cracked as his claws extended from his fingers and she flinched "-I could hurt you so _badly_. And yet you still trust me. For such a smart girl, you really are very stupid."

The velvety voice he put on was creeping her out. It was so unlike him, she was so used to his husky voice playfully teasing her, she had never heard him sound so sensual and dangerous.

"What the fuck are you trying to do Soul?" she asked, clenching her fists at her sides when her voice wavered slightly. "I _know_ you, you won't-"

"You don't know shit," he suddenly snarled, leaning in close so his breath washed over her face. "How can you possibly know me? I'm a hundred years old and you're only nineteen. You only know what I let you know."

Oh. Now she understood. She reached up a hand slowly and cupped his stubbly cheek. His eyes widened in surprise, mask of menace breaking before a moment before he schooled his expression back into a snarl, opening his mouth to threaten her some more but she shushed him with a finger from the other hand over his lips.

"Shut up, you absolute _moron_. Did you forget that I can see your soul?" she whispered.

He blinked at her, mask unravelling completely and permanently. Then he sighed in resignation, closed his eyes and tilted his head into her hand.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Forgot that."

"You silly wolf. Yes, I know you could hurt me, but I know you won't. You're too good to ever willingly do so and you care too much to even think about it." She stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "Don't try to push me away idiot. _You_ know I won't fall for your bullshit."

He sighed again and gently pulled her hands from his face, keeping them warm with his own larger ones. He opened his eyes and looked at her softly.

"But I _am_ over a hundred years old. I'm immortal and Maka...no matter how much I care about you, you're still mortal. I don't-Maka I _can't_ watch you grow old without me," he said desperately, letting go of her hands to cup both her cheeks. "Wouldn't it be better if we stopped this?"

She scoffed and pulled his head forward so their foreheads could press together. "Idiot. We'll find a way to break the curse, together. I've already found a couple of clues in some of the books of Lord Death's mansion. They're a little vague but if we can get some help I think we can really do it."

He pulled her into a hug suddenly, holding her tight against his chest and burying his face in her wheat-coloured hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist underneath his thick fur cloak. He was so _warm_ and smelt like pine trees. She couldn't imagine ever being as close to someone else as she was with him. She loved him, dear god did she love him.

But he was such a moron.

She pulled away suddenly and smacked him over the head.

"Ow, what the fuck Maka!?" he cried, rubbing the bump on his head, fluffy ears pressing back against his scalp.

"Don't _ever_ try something like that again!" she said hotly. She swiped at him again and he yelped, dodging. "You overgrown puppy, I'm not finished with you!" she shouted after him as he ran.

However, soon they were both laughing as they ran through the trees, chasing it each other like children.

That night she invited him into her home where he would stay. Two weeks later they would get a break, find the hint about a witch named Medusa who delighted in turning members of nobility into rabid immortal creatures cursed with madness.

It would take another year for them to find a group of people to help them take down the witch and then another three years to find her. It was a hard battle but when all was said and done she was dead and Soul was free from his curse, though he kept his strange colouring.

In six months they would be married and over the course of the next seven years they would have five healthy children together, three girls and two boys. And she would smack him each and every time he tried to call them pups.

And so, she never had to grow old without him. They lived out the rest of their days in peace. Well, as much peace as two legendary witch hunters could, but they made it work. They had each other, that was all that mattered.


	13. Costume Box

**A/N: I reblogged a thing on tumblr for people to send me character names and I would write a thing based on the prompt that went with the name. These are the things, since they're all pretty short I lumped them together. Ratings vary. The second last one contains character death and the last one is slightly NSFW.**

* * *

**SoMa Lois Land- boyfriend/girlfriend is a superhero with a secret identity, from fabulousanima, rated T.**

"W-wait, so you're _Angel!?_ But I interviewed you, how did I not recognise you!?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I used a voice manipulator. I wanted to tell you but I had to-"

"To keep your identity secret, yeah, I get it."

"So...you're not mad?"

"Pffft, nah, this is actually really cool. Besides, I know you can handle yourself and this...actually relieves me."

"..._Why_?"

"Well, now I don't have to feel weird about all those wet dreams I've had about Angel, since she's you and you're my girlfriend."

"What!?"

"Haha, yeah...No, wait, Maka, _not the book_—_**urgh**__!_"

* * *

**SoMa, Hannah Montana- at least one of the pairing is a famous musician, from khaleesimaka, rated K+.**

Soul watched as his assistant-come-girlfriend paced around his hotel room, rattling of this week's events from her clipboard.

"—then you have another press meeting followed by an autograph session, then another dinner at the Ritz. Then on Wednesday you have a recording session in the morning and if you're _on time_—" she gave him a pointed glare "—you will then have lunch with one of the DJs on Death City radio when you can talk about your appearance on his show on _Thursday_. And then—"

"Oh my god, Maka, shut up," he finally said, heaving himself to his feet so he could reach out to stop her pacing. "You've told me what I'm doing tomorrow and that's all I care about. Can we _please_ just go to bed now?"

She pouted. "But this is _important_."

He sighed. "Right now _sleep_ is important. Amongst other things," he said with a leer.

She shook her head, strays wisps of blonde that had escaped her bun dancing around her face. "No, Soul. We should go through this."

He grimaced but relented, only because she looked so damn cute. "Fine, but at least let your hair down, the pins must be killing your head."

She laughed a little and smiled (he knew her so well), reaching behind to pull the bobby pins from her bun, letting her hair fall down her back in a cascade of ash-blonde. He wrapped an arm around her waist and combed through her hair with the other hand.

"Better?" he asked softly.

She hummed and wound her arms around his neck, enjoying the attention.

He chuckled and leaned down to press his lips to hers. "Love you."

"Love you too," she murmured.

They shared a gentle smile as they pressed their foreheads together, his white bangs mixing with her blonde ones.

"How about we go to bed now," he whispered. "You look pretty beat."

She was silent for a moment. Then she finally said, "Yeah, OK."

"Cool."

She squeaked when he swept her off her feet and into his arms and she whacked him with her clipboard gently.

"But I'm reading your whole itinerary in the car tomorrow. _Twice_," she said before throwing the clipboard onto the vanity.

"Whatever you want babe," he laughed.

And then he dropped her on the bed and jumped on top of her before she had a chance to arm herself a pillow to whack him again.

* * *

**SoMa, Scooby Doo- solving mysteries together, from anonymous, rated T.**

"Alright, let's split up," Kid said, taking control as always. "Black*Star, Tsubaki, you go look in warehouse 5. Soul, Maka, you two go take a look in warehouse 7. Liz, Patti and I will look in warehouse 9."

There was a round of "Right!"s and "OK!"s from the group. Just as they were about to go their separate ways however, Kid piped up again, albeit nervously.

"And, uh, Soul, Maka? Let's not have another incident? I don't want to have to talk you two out of another charge of public indecency."

Maka blushed bright red and Soul groaned, cheeks pinking a little.

Black*Star laughed. "Heh, Soul, I know you're not as godly as me, but _try_ to keep it in your pants, eh?"

Maka glared. "Oh, like you haven't done anything like that before."

"Hah! A god like me doesn't have to, I know the proper time and place to worship my goddess," he snorted. But even as he said, the others could tell it wasn't true. While Tsubaki had a poker face to rival even Soul's, Star didn't. Her face remained a mask of serenity and it was _his_ cheeks that flushed a little and gave him away.

"Yeah, sure," Maka scoffed.

"Alright you guys," Liz interrupted. "Can we just get this over with? I don't like hanging around abandoned warehouses, especially with the skeleton ghoul thing running around."

"Liz is right," Kid said. "Let's go."

As they split, Maka slipped her hand into Soul's, intertwining their fingers. He looked at her and raised a white eyebrow. Maka was not one to be scared, even when they got stuck on that god-forsaken island in Italy with that mad sword wielder, she hadn't really been scared. At least not until he got slashed up, but that was something else altogether.

"What?" she finally asked when he refused to break his gaze.

He chuckled and squeezed her hand, looking away and around the empty warehouse. "Nothin', nothin'. Let's go look for some clues, so we can unmask whatever goon this is—and you know it's gonna be some goon-and go back to our hotel. I'm beat."

She scoffed. "Uh-huh, sure. And your desire to go back to the hotel has absolutely _nothing_ to do with what you saw when you rifled through my travel bag looking for your toothbrush."

"I don't know what you're talking about." His smirk betrayed him though and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Whatever—ooh! Look over there, I see footprints!"

He sighed and allowed himself to be tugged along and into another mystery.

* * *

**TsuStar, Lois Lane, from anonymous, rated K+.**

Black*Star stood in his girlfriend's living room, watching the news on her small TV. The reporter was trying to talk over the sound of explosions and the camera was moving about as the cameraman was jolted by the force of each explosion.

Maka and Kid would no doubt already be there. It was confirmed a moment later by the unfortunate reporter.

"I don't know you if you can see this Andrew, but the Scythe and Death Meisters are already here, fighting off the latest attack from the Kishin. However, it doesn't look very good, I don't think they'll make it if the Ninja Meister doesn't arrive quickly."

Star grimaced. Shit, he should be there. But he couldn't just walk out on Tsubkai, that'd make her suspicious, plus it'd make him a shitty boyfriend in general.

"Morning," a soft voice said behind him.

He glanced back and as saw his girlfriend wave hello before moving into the kitchen. He grunted in reply and turned back to the TV.

"Everything alright Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," he said and turned off the TV. "Hey, I'm really sorry, but I need to go somewhere." It was difficult to meet her eyes but he managed. Not meeting her eyes would have clued her in that something was wrong.

As always, she was understanding, smiling and nodding. "OK, if you must."

He grinned and gave her a kiss on his way to her bedroom to gather his clothes.

"I'll swing by later, if that's fine with you," he suggested when he re-emerged from her room, fully clothed. He picked up his work out bag (with his super-hero kit hidden in the false bottom) and gave her one last kiss. "Maybe we can go to that Taiwanese place you like."

She smiled and pulled him in for another, deeper, kiss. "Sounds like a plan."

"OK, love you, my goddess."

"Love you too, drive safe!" she called as he walked out the door.

"Don't you trust your god?" he laughed and gave her a thumbs up, big grin and all. Then he slammed the door and ran down to his car, grin gone.

Once he was buckled in, he set off, speeding to a car park near enough to the action to be convenient but not too close to be suspicious.

Tsubaki watched from her window as he drove away in his little silver car. She sighed and let the curtain fall back over it. She wondered when he was going to tell her about his second identity. She didn't mean to find the suit, but she had emptied his bag to wash his work-out kit and noticed the false bottom. It was obvious when she thought about it really. She could hazard a guess as to who the other two meisters were as well.

It saddened her that Black*Star didn't tell her the truth, but she could also understand that he wasn't ready for that yet. So she would wait and pray for his safe return every time he went out. When he was ready, she would listen.

* * *

**SoMa, Fox Mulder- sniping FBI agents in love, from kouruimurasaki, turned into a Bones AU, rated T.**

"I'm just saying that if you had just _waited_ for me to get him, your arm wouldn't be in a sling and you wouldn't have to rely on Ox to get stuff for you now," Soul pointed out as they got in the agency issued car. "I _am_ the trained agent after all."

Maka simply huffed and buckled in her seatbelt. "Whatever, can we just go to this guy's house? I want to get this over with so I can get back to the lab and make sure Ox doesn't mess with anything."

Soul chuckled. "Sure thing, Bones."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

He just snickered some more and pulled out of the lot. "Oh and Star asked if he could sign your cast."

"You can tell him that I said I'd rather have all the interns draw phalluses on it," she grumbled, moving to cross her arms and sulk but remembered at the last moment that she couldn't and pouted.

"What? Who the hell says 'phalluses', why couldn't you just say penises? Or dicks? Like a _normal_ person," Soul said, glancing at her incredulously before locking his gaze with the road.

Maka huffed and tried to ignore the fact that he had taken off his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his work shirt, revealing some more of his tanned skin.

It wasn't like she was _attracted_ to him or anything, she was far too smart to start having feelings for her partner, the bone-headed, illogical FBI Agent Soul Evans...who was also kind-hearted, strong and loyal to his cause.

She didn't like using foul language but this occasion called for it.

_Motherfucker._

* * *

**SoMa, Lizzie Bennet- one of the pairing is a YouTube star, from anonymous, rated T.**

"_Hi, my name is Maka and I'm about to prank my boyfriend._"

Five hundred thousand views and counting. _Five hundred fucking __**thousand**_. And the video was only a couple of days old!

How you ask?

"_Hey, Maka, what are yo—oh my god!_"

By pranking him and making _him_, a grown ass man, scream at the top of his lungs as a pail load of plastic bug fell on him. And run out of their apartment in nothing but his pink-poka-dot boxers

"_Ahahaha, oh my god Soul, that was __**brilliant!**_ _Wait, Soul, Soul! Come back! They're fake, they're fake! Oh my god, hahaha, they're fake you dumbass!"_

She had a channel full of all the times she had pranked either him or Black*Star. Or pranked him _with_ Black*Star. She recorded their reactions each time and uploaded them to youtube. And _damn_, she was popular. How had he not known about this?

Well, whatever, it was time to get even. He cracked his knuckles and sent a quick text to Star.

It was time to add their own videos to her collection.

* * *

**SoMa, Gaylord Focker- meeting the parents, from anonymous, turned into sad eater, rated K+.**

Soul had noticed her arrive half-way through the ceremony and stand at the back. He knew everyone here because everyone here had known Maka and they had been so close, how could he not? But he didn't know her, didn't recognise her. She was too far away to make out her distinct features.

It wasn't until the pastor had said his final words and they had lowered her coffin into the ground that she came forward, just like everyone else did, probably to offer condolences to him and Spirit.

"K-Kami?" Spirit stuttered when she came into his eyesight.

The woman nodded slightly and stood in front of them. Now that she was close enough she could see Maka's eyes in her. Here she was. Maka's mother.

Once the shook wore off the rage that had been slowly growing in his stomach for the past two weeks suddenly erupted.

"How dare you!" he roared at her. "Seven years and not one visit! You were even late to this! You're own daughters funeral!"

He tried to lunge at her in his blind anger but Spirit held him back, surprisingly strong.

"She practically worshipped the ground you walked on and you couldn't even be bothered to arrive on time!" he howled, tears starting to stream down his face.

Spirit clutched him tightly as he collapsed to his knees, the pain and loneliness he had tried to repress since his meister's death overwhelming him.

"He was her weapon partner," Spirit explained in a wobbly voice as Soul sobbed. "He was going to be your son-in-law."

* * *

**SoMa, Magic Mike- a scene which takes place in a strip club, from anonymous, slightly NSFW, rated M to be safe.**

The only reason he was even able to get into this joint was because he looked so freakin' weird. And now he was starting to regret it.

It had been a dare from Black*Star to see if he could talk his way into a daemon strip club, _The Heat of Hell,_ and prove he had been there by buying a drink and showing him the receipt.

So he had got in (the only time white hair, red eyes and sharp teeth had _ever_ been useful) and sat at the bar, trying not to look too uncomfortable with the loud music thumping in his chest and the scantily clad women moving throughout the darkened establishment while even more scantily clad women danced onstage.

And then _she _had sat down beside him and flashed him a coy smile. She wasn't wearing the uniform of the serving girls but rather a sleek, dark green cocktail dress. Her green eyes had been far too bright to be human. A forked tail came up from behind and around him and stroked his bicep.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" she purred, propping herself up with an elbow on the bar and resting her cheek in her hand.

"'m here for the quality entertainment," he replied, smirking, doing his best to keep up the act.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I know what you are, I can see your soul." She leaned forward suddenly. "But since you're so brave as to walk in here, I won't say anything."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up on end. Daemons never did anything out of the goodness of their heart. So either she was lying or she wanted something from him and he couldn't figure out which one it was.

He got his answer when her pretty green eyes darkened, she leaned in even closer to him and whispered against his ear, "Well, I won't, if you come with me into the back."

He gulped but stood up when she did, allowing her to take his hand and lead him through the tables towards a door that said 'STAFF ONLY'. She disregarded the sign and went through, pulling him with her. They walked down the corridor until they came to an unmarked door.

His heart was thumping in his chest, wondering if she had brought him to the daemons that owned the place, but when she opened the door, he saw that it was only a janitor's closet. She pushed him in and followed, closing and locking the door behind her.

It probably said a lot about him that he was already starting to get hard.

She pushed him against a wall before slanting her lips over his, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. He groaned lightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as she started to gyrate her hips against his.

She released his lips and moved on to his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin there. He gasped and spun them, pushing her against the wall and hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Their lips met again as he started to grind against her. She moaned into his mouth and her nails bit into the skin of his back as she slipped her hands under the collar of his t-shirt.

He pulled away panting but still moving his hips. "W-what's your name?" he asked desperately.

"Maka," she breathed. "And yours, little human?"

"Soul."

She hummed and smirked. "Well, fuck me Soul. Fuck me hard and deep."

He groaned and buried his face in her neck, complying with her demand.

When they were finished he had numerous hickeys on his neck and scratch marks up his back. But he also had a whispered confession that she was actually only half daemon, the daughter of a seducer and one of his conquests, and that sometimes her father's nature overcame her (which was why she acted on her attraction to him) _and_ her phone number.

He walked out of that strip club a happy man. Unfortunately, Star didn't believe him until he met Maka a week later. Then Soul finally got his fifty bucks.


	14. My Pretty Pom Pom Girl

**A/N: This is based off a thing epicminion reblogged on tumblr about Romeo and Juliet ala rival cheer leading squads. But this is less Romeo and Juliet and more just rivals. And it kinda got away from me. But I hope you guys like it anyway. Fem!SoMa is my guilty pleasure so expect more like this at some point.**

**Rating is M for suggestive material. Warning: there are mentions of homophobia, including slurs and violence (as in rocks being thrown at someone). Read at your own discretion.**

* * *

This was dumb. Really, really fucking dumb. Who the hell fell in love with the head cheerleader of their rival school? It was just _asking_ for trouble. God, if any of her fellow cheerleaders saw her like this, in the back of a movie theatre of a shitty musical film, tongue half way down Maka fucking Albarn's throat she was dead.

Not just off the squad, _but dead_.

Soul sighed into Maka's mouth as the blonde's fingers tangled in her white hair and _pulled_, just like she liked it. Maka made a small noise that sounded almost like a moan, and _good god_, she couldn't think of a time she had ever been this wet.

She pulled away from Maka's mouth, pulled her closer with a hand on her wonderfully perky ass that always teased her under her green and black uniform skirt, and started pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck.

Maka panted against her ear and Soul couldn't help but shiver.

"You should stay round my place this weekend," the white-haired girl whispered against the blonde's neck. "My brother's at college and my parents are away on business trips. You could stay the night whenever."

Maka giggled and pulled Soul's mouth back to hers. "My dad's away on Friday, he won't miss me then."

"Perfect," Soul purred and tugged on Maka's bottom lip with her extraordinarily sharp teeth. "Then, I can make you scream my name as. Many. Times. As. I. Want."

Maka scoffed but kissed her deeply anyway.

* * *

At the next football game between Death City Public High School and Death City Academy, Soul knew for a fact Maka had had to coat on foundation to hide the hickey she had accidentally left on her neck.

Sometimes she forgot they were supposed to keep their relationship secret.

And she hated it.

But, for the sake of both of their positions on their respective squads, they kept it firmly under wraps.

Soul reluctantly followed her cheer captain through the crowd to meet up with Maka and her deputy.

"Albarn," Liz said coolly when they stood face to face. "Diehl." Maka's second, a pink-haired girl named Kim nodded in return.

"Thompson," Maka replied just as coldly. Her green eyes locked with Soul's. "Evans." Soul nodded just like Kim did.

She knew most people would only see distain in Maka's eyes but she saw more. She saw Maka's fire and determination and frustration with the whole feud. It was, admittedly, incredibly stupid. Started back in the eighties, the rivalry had continued on till present day though no one knew what had started it anymore. It was just a thing that simply _was_.

"Let's keep things civil this time," Maka continued. "You're on our turf today Thompson, don't think there won't be serious consequences if you pull the same shit you did last time." By which she meant the loss of her squad's clothes from their changing room after the game.

Soul knew how pissed off Maka had been after that, she had had to work it out of her via lots of cuddling and multiple orgasms when she snuck into her bedroom the night after. While it had been fun, it wasn't something that needed repeatedly.

Liz bristled slightly at the accusatory tone. "Naturally, if you can keep _your_ side in check."

"Of course."

The girls stared at each other for a moment before Liz sniffed, turned on her heel and stormed off, Soul trailing after her.

"We'll show them," the elder blonde was muttering under her breath. "They'll be so impressed with our routine they'll practically shit themselves."

Soul hummed in agreement but didn't say anything. She could feel Maka's gaze follow her but didn't dare look back.

* * *

After the game (in which DC Academy thoroughly thrashed DC High), the cheerleaders joined the football team in a celebratory dinner. Soul did her best to try and worm her way out of it, since she wanted to meet up with Maka and cuddle or make-out, but Liz had given her a fierce look that promised she would be dragged there by her hair if she didn't agree to come.

In Liz's car she whined the whole way there in revenge.

"But I don't wanna go, that linebacker always hits on me," she complained, tugging her black miniskirt further down her legs.

Liz sighed. "Honey, unless you openly tell everyone you're gay, none of the guys are gonna know not to hit on you."

Soul scoffed. "You'd think simply tellin' them _no_ would be enough."

"Yeah, they're assholes," Liz conceded.

"At least Kid's nice," Liz's sister, Patti, chimed from the back. Though Patti wasn't a cheerleader, as a percussionist on the marching band she was allowed to come. Also, nobody dared argue with Liz on it. Everyone was too afraid of seeing her, or Patti for that matter, lose her shit.

"Yeah but Kid's not a jock, he's an _academic_, most brainy guys are actually nice," Soul huffed, leaning her elbow on the door handle and propping her chin up with her hand. "Ugh, let's just get this over with. I wanna go home and sleep."

Liz laughed. "You _always_ wanna go home and sleep after a game."

Soul fought down her flush as she thought what she _actually _did after a game. And it certainly wasn't sleeping.

It was boring as fuck in the restaurant. Most of the football players joked and talked amongst themselves, as did the cheerleaders. A couple of them mixed, mostly to flirt and have eye sex if they were already dating. And then there was Roger, the linebacker.

Soul had purposefully sat herself as far away from him as possible, mostly because she didn't have enough fucks to deal with overly persistent sweaty teenage boys. But also because he _was_ a sweaty teenage boy and he should _really_ switch deodorants. Or maybe try showering. However, despite her best attempts, he still managed to end up next to her once people started swapping places to be near girlfriends or boyfriends or friends or whatever the fuck.

"So, how about I drive you home tonight. The back of my car is pretty big if you know what I mean," Roger said, leering down at her with his garlic breath.

All Soul could think about was the fact that it was probably nowhere near as spacious, comfortable or nice on the nose as Maka's car. Which she had spent some considerable time getting to know with Maka's pretty blonde head between her legs.

"Liz is driving me home," Soul replied simply, pointedly looking away.

"Hey, c'mon, throw me a bone here sweetheart," he joked before switching to a different tactic. "You look really nice tonight."

Fuck it all, she was tired, had a sugar craving and was now horny thinking about her secret girlfriend. She was sick of this guy's shit.

"I'm gay." She glared at him pointedly.

He blinked at her. Then started laughing. "OK, so you're one of those girls who plays hard to get-"

"Trust me, I'm really not. I'm gay as hell so please, leave me alone," Soul interrupted, actually angry now. In her periphery she saw Liz's head turn in her direction, tuning into the conversation.

Roger chuckled and leaned in close. "You just haven't found the right guy yet. But don't worry, I can fix you."

"Oi," Liz's voice called out, dragging Roger's gaze from Soul's tits to Liz's sharp blue eyes. "Soul said she isn't interested. Beat it."

"I'm just trying to help-"

"I don't _need_ help," Soul growled, balling her fists.

Roger looked between both girls before he scoffed. "Fine, whatever, _be that way_. You don't know what you're missing out." He rose to leave but then stopped and turned to Soul. "If you ever realize you just need a really good fuck, look me up." Then he had the audacity to wink and smirk before sauntering over to sit with his friends.

Soul sat there fuming, clenching and unclenching her fists, resisting the urge to get up and yell abuse at Roger and maybe punch him in the fucking face a few times.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head off now, Patti's looking a little tired," Liz finally said, standing up. Admittedly, Patti did look a little sleepy and when Patti got sleepy, she got cranky and terrifying so no one questioned her. Soul stood with them and left.

The car was silent for a while after they set off.

"You know Roger's gonna tell everyone."

Soul glanced at Liz and then shrugged. "It's probably better that way."

Liz was silent for a moment, eyes trained on the darkened road. "I thought you were keeping your sexuality a secret to avoid fuss."

"I graduate in five months, I've lost the ability to give a fuck if I'm honest. 'sides, if anyone starts anything, I know I'll have you to back me up." She grinned at Liz, who snorted.

"And the rest of the squad, you know they won't care about it, as long as it doesn't interfere with your performance."

Soul laughed. "Yeah, it won't. I've become desensitized to you guys so you don't have to worry about me looking up your skirts or whatever."

Liz laughed with her for a moment and they fell back into companionable silence. The streetlights cast strips of light as they went along, the orange light turning Soul's white hair fiery colours.

"What about the DC High girls? Would you look up their skirts?" Patti said suddenly from the back.

Soul stiffened and blinked then twisted her head to look at the younger blonde over her shoulder. Patti gave her a knowing look. Ah shit.

Liz laughed again. "Soulie knows better than to check out DCH girls, right Soulie?"

Said girl squawked and whined about the stupid nickname. But she didn't miss Patti putting her index finger to her lips. Well, at least she felt a little better about Patti knowing shit _nobody_ should know. The sophomore knew how to keep a secret. She was safe.

For now.

* * *

A month later, Soul was tucked underneath her bed sheets with a certain blonde cheerleader spooning behind her. Maka was warm against her back and the arm wrapped around her waist felt nice. Soul played with her hand absently, observing each finger in minute detail. Clothes were strewn around the room. They hadn't fucked around this time, going straight for the kill as it were as soon as Soul's door had shut behind her. Thank god her parents were never home.

"You've got a tiny scar on your middle finger," she mused aloud. "How'd you get it?"

Maka hummed and looked over the other girl's shoulder at the finger in question. "Oh, cut myself in biology when I was fourteen. My teacher had a thing about everything being done as perfectly as possible so she had the scalpels kept as sharp as possible."

Soul snickered. "Your teachers are crazy."

"Like all teachers aren't after dealing with high school students for a prolonged period of time."

"I guess."

They fell into silence, enjoying the body heat shared. Soul let go of Maka's hand and let it trace patterns along her abdomen and up and down the scar that cut through her chest. A bad decision on another driver's part had left her with a scar to permanently speak of the dangers of driving while high. At least the bastard was still in prison.

Soul eventually broke the silence. "We graduate this summer," she said softly.

Maka hummed against her neck where she pressed a couple chaste kisses.

"Do you think we can tell people about us then?"

She felt Maka freeze behind her and turned her head to meet her girlfriend's eyes. Maka seemed to staring at something on the floor, or past the floor, thinking her question over.

"I think-" She stopped herself and forced herself to meet Soul's eyes. "I think we can. Technically we won't be rivals or on the squad anymore so we don't have to worry about that shit. And our university won't know about the rivalry." The blonde grinned. "We can be as open as we want."

Soul smiled in return and turned over so she was facing her. "Good. I don't like hiding. Oh, and uh, Patti knows about us."

Maka's hand compulsively clenched on her hip before it relaxed deliberately. "Is that gonna be a problem for you?" she asked slowly. Her eyes didn't leave Soul's.

She shook her head. "No, Patti can keep a secret. She knows it's none of her business. 'sides, she's smarter than she looks, or acts, most of the time. She knows what would happen if she told Liz or something."

"As long as it doesn't affect you."

"I'll be fine."

They shared a smile before leaning towards each other to press their foreheads together.

Soul pulled a hand up to brush some of Maka's ash-blonde locks behind her ear, quite pleased it was mussed up by no one but _her_. The girl sure knew how to use her tongue. Her fingers combed through the blonde hair, alternatively stroking it as well for good measure.

"I think I love you," she whispered, eyes flickering between Maka's and watching her hand move.

Maka smiled and tilted her head so their lips could brush against each other. "I think I love you too."

They grinned at each other before wrapping their arms tight around one another and kissing, slowly and deeply. And if that kiss developed into something more energetic that ended with both of them grinding down on the other's thighs, well, that was great.

They had hours before morning when Maka would have to return home under the cover of darkness, and then a forever after that.

* * *

The cycle continued on for a few more months. Football, basketball, soccer games between the two schools came and went and with them came the cheer squad interactions. Nothing bad happened though, so it seemed mostly calm.

There was that one time Maka had had the brilliant idea to steal Soul away after the game to go make out in an unused bathroom in her school's darkened building which they nearly got caught doing but other than it was fine. And afterwards the blonde was nearly ravenous because of the frustration that she had had to stop in the process of undressing her girlfriend, which Soul didn't mind in the least.

One aspect of their relationship changed though, which pleased Soul to no end. It was no longer the case that they _thought _they might love each other, they moved on to _knowing_ they loved each other. It was wonderful. Maka would whisper it against her skin when they hooked up, Soul would trace it into the skin of the back of her hand on their secret dates and they would scream in their eyes if they happened to make eye contact at any time.

It was getting harder to keep their relationship a secret. Soul had very nearly blown a casket when she saw some college girl (some DCH alumni, with purple hair and a huge rack, back on holiday) flirt with Maka at a football game. Her ruffled feathers were only soothed when she watched Maka pointedly blow the older girl off. It took all she had not to run over to her and sweep her up in her arms and loudly tell her how much she loved her.

At least school wasn't too bad (aside from the pressure of exams). Most people were indifferent to Soul being gay. A couple of people (both guys and girls) tried to give her some flak for it but she ignored them. Add in a couple of death glares from one Elizabeth Thompson and most people backed off very quickly. And anybody who persisted had to deal with Patti so there were very few who did.

Now though, it was half time of another football game, the time for the squads to show off their routines. DC Academy had already done their piece and was now sitting on the bench, catching their breath and rehydrating. Soul held her chilled water bottle against the back of her neck. As one of the smallest and lightest girls on the team she was often a high-flyer, standing at the top and getting thrown about. It was tiring, especially in the heat of Nevada.

Since they were at DC High, there was a loud roar as their squad came out. Soul couldn't help but stare at Maka as she took her place in the group. The music started and their routine began. Since Maka was small, acrobatic and the head she was the high flyer. She was thrown in the air, held up and all that.

Suddenly the music cut out with a screech and someone in the audience screamed, "Oi! Faggots!"

Whoever it was then threw something at one of the support boys and out of instinct to protect himself he brought his hands to face.

And let go of Maka.

Who fell backwards with a scream.

Some of her squad screamed as well and they scrambled around their fallen head as more projectiles were thrown. Some boys from the football team managed to stop them, though Soul wasn't paying much attention to them.

"Paramedics!" someone screamed. "She's unconscious! Call an ambulance!"

Soul didn't think really.

"Maka!" she yelled and bolted across the field to where the blonde had gone down.

She pushed through the throng of people around her girlfriend to get to her, ignoring the looks of confusion in favour of crouching down by Maka and hovering helplessly, unsure whether she could touch her or not. She could hear someone chanting "shit, shit, shit, shit" but it took her a while to realise it was _her_ that was doing the chanting.

Maka was lying on the ground, groaning, not quite unconscious but not quite awake. Thankfully there was no blood. One of the boys had taken off their shirt and given it to Kim, who was placing it gently under Maka's head.

Things got a little blurry after that. Soul knew that at some point she had grabbed the blonde's hand, that she had tried talking to her, to get her to respond though it didn't really work. The paramedics arrived and put her on a stretcher to take her to the ambulance. Kim grabbed her hand to go with her.

Soul went to follow but someone grabbed her shoulders to stop her. She whirled round to see who it was and came face to face with Liz.

"C'mon," Liz said softly, steering her in the direction of the car lot. "We'll follow in my car."

Due to the fact that Liz lacked sirens, they got caught up in some traffic, meaning they arrived at the hospital some time after the ambulance did. They rushed into the reception to try and find out where Maka was. Thankfully the receptionist was able to point them in the direction of a general 'friends and family' waiting room where they could wait for news.

Kim was there and pacing when they walked through the door. The pink-haired girl looked up at them as they walked in, giving Liz a dubious look before turning her attention to Soul.

"She woke up on the way here," she said. "She was confused but awake. Thank fuck."

Soul took a deep breath and nodded, pressing her lips together. "Good."

"So, like, do you have a thing for her or something?" Kim asked, stopping her pacing so she could look straight at Soul. "'cause, y'know, you were pretty panicky."

Soul politely decided not to mention that Kim looked just as panicked as she was.

"Um." Shit, not much point in denying anything now, was there? "We've kind of been dating for the past six months."

Kim gaped at her and she could feel Liz's awed stare.

"_Shit_," Kim hissed. "Yeah, no wonder you were freaked." A little hysterical giggle bubbled up in her throat. "I thought I caught her checking out your ass a few times." She collapsed down into a chair. "Shit," she said again.

Soul walked closer and sat down in the chair next to her. "Yeah," she breathed. "Shit is right."

She glanced at Liz who was running a hand through her long ponytail. Their eyes met for a moment and Soul forced a little smile as an apology. Liz waved her off before coming to sit down beside her. They fell into silence.

"Do you know who threw the stones?" Liz asked finally.

"'m not sure," Kim said. "But I think it might have been Giriko and Free, a couple of pricks who like to bully others. They're not even students anymore but they like to cause scenes. And they've always had a thing against guys on the squad, homophobic pieces of shit, they tried to give Maka some shit when she came out but you know how she is. Beat the crap out of Free and they decided not to bother."

"Yeah," Soul said again. "She's a stubborn little fucker."

The three girls laughed a bit at that before falling back into silence.

An indeterminate length of time passed before a doctor came to see them, during which time the rest of the DC High squad arrived along with a couple of the girls from the DC Academy squad and some people not in uniform but undoubtedly Maka's friends.

This included a tall Japanese girl who introduced herself as Tsubaki when Kim told her that Soul and Maka were dating, as well as a loud, blue-haired boy Soul recognised from DC High football team who loudly proclaimed his name was Black*Star. Soul also recognised them both from photos Maka had hanging in her bedroom.

A girl on the DC High team, a brunette called Jackie, confirmed that it _was_ Giriko and Free who has caused the incident before linking hands with Kim and becoming silent. Kim also called Maka's father at some point, but he was on a business trip in DC Washington so he wouldn't be able to make it back until the next day.

When the doctor did arrive, it was an older man with grey hair and shining glasses.

"Stein!" Soul said in surprise. She hadn't seen the man in a while, not since her last check-up in regards to her scar which has been about a year before.

He seemed just as surprised to see her as well. "Oh. Hello there Soul, good to see you. I suppose you all—" he looked round at the group of teenagers "—are here for Maka Albarn?"

Kim stood from her chair. "Yeah, how is she?"

Stein tucked his clipboard under his arm and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his white coat. "She's awake and talking if that's what you mean. She has a concussion, from what the paramedics told me it was from falling and hitting her head. We're not sure how bad it is though so we'll be keeping her over night in case she develops any other symptoms. If not, she can go home, though someone will have to stay with her for another 24 hours to watch over her."

There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief from the company of teens, some falling down into chairs and some placing a hand over their heart, smiling or laughing in relief.

Stein's eyes swept over the teens and he smiled slightly. "You can see her now if you want, though you'll have to go in small groups to keep from overwhelming her."

Kim grinned, grabbing Jackie and Soul's hands, dragging them with her. "We'll go first. Tsubaki and Star as well."

"Alright then, follow me," Stein said, tilting his head so the glare of the lights on his glasses obscured their view of his eyes. Then he turned and walked out the room.

Kim followed him, pulling the two girls in her grasp behind her, followed shortly after by the other two. Stein led them down a corridor and into a room full of hospital beds. In the one nearest the window lay a blonde girl, propped up so she looked like she was almost sitting. When she caught sight of the people entering she grinned and waved.

"Hey guys," Maka said, sounding a little tired.

Black*Star bounded ahead of them and skidded in front of her. "Yo, pigtails, how does it feel to get concussed? Now you know what it's like to get chopped, eh?" he snickered, holding a fist up for her to bump her own against.

Maka smiled widely and shook her head. "Guess your skull must be thicker than mine if you've not ended up here yet."

Black*Star laughed loudly, planting his hands on his hips. "Damn right. If it'd been me I would have got up, brushed myself off and punched Giriko in the face." The smile slipped from his face for a bit and he leaned in close to her, lowering his voice. "I nailed him for you anyway before the cops got there. I heard this counts as assault so him 'n' Free will actually get time for this."

Her face hardened and she smiled, a little viciously in Soul's opinion. "Good, about time." Then her gaze moved past him to see the rest of the group.

Her pretty green eyes widened when she saw Soul standing beside the others.

"Here," Kim announced when she realised what Maka was staring at. She dragged Soul forward so they were standing next to the blonde's bed. "Brought you your girlfriend, so you should probably pay me or something."

Maka gaped a little and sputtered, looking at Soul in confusion. "G-girlfr—?"

"Uh, yeah," Soul mumbled, wrenching her wrist from Kim's grip so she could shuffle closer to Maka's bed. "I kinda freaked out when you went down and outed myself I guess. Sorry."

The last bit was said a quiet mumble that only Maka could hear. She sighed and shook her head, reaching out for Soul's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"It's fine," she said. Soul met her eyes and smiled. "'m glad it's not a secret anymore."

"Me too."

They stayed with her for a couple more hours, people swapping places a lot so that everyone could get to see her, though Soul didn't leave her side. Though this was less because of her own choice (not that she would've left if she could) and more because of Maka's firm grip on her hand. However, in the end they had to be shooed out by the nurses as visiting time ended.

Before she left, Soul leaned down to give Maka a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she whispered and grinned when Maka blushed.

"But don't you have piano practice or something?" Maka asked, blinking up at her.

"Ehhh," Soul mumbled and waved it off. "I think my parents will let me off the hook if I explain that my girlfriend's in the hospital."

Maka flushed darker and tried to stop her smile by biting her lip. "I like when you call me your girlfriend."

"I like when you are _being_ my girlfriend," Soul said and they giggled a little.

A nurse huffed at the door and Soul smiled sheepishly before kissing Maka on the lips chastely and practically skipping out the door, waving over her shoulder.

Liz was waiting for her in the parking lot and drove her home. They sat mostly in silence, Soul still thrumming from the kiss and the anxiety of watching Maka fall and Liz trying to think of something to say.

"So," she finally said awkwardly. "You and Albarn."

Soul grinned stupidly and looked out the window. "Me and Albarn."

Liz was silent again before grinning widely and teasing, "Well, she does have a great ass."

"And legs," Soul added before she could stop herself. Then her face burned red as Liz laughed.

Soul buried her face in her hands as Liz continued to chuckle before becoming silent again. Eventually she pulled her face from its hiding spot so she could look at her captain.

"So, uh, you're not mad or anything?"

Liz snorted. "Nah. The feud's stupid anyway, we both know that."

"You still went with it," Soul pointed out. "And you didn't mind being a bitch to them."

"Yeah," the blonde admitted. "But that's because it made life interesting. Plus being a bitch is fun, don't deny it."

Soul rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

They kept quiet until they pulled into Soul's street and Liz slowed the car to pull up. Soul perked up in surprise as she recognised the car in her drive way.

"Oh, Wes it back," she said aloud.

Liz looked at her in interest. "Your hot older brother is back from college? Can I meet him?"

"Oh my god, _Liz_, you have a boyfriend!" Soul exclaimed, knowing her friend was teasing her.

"A girl can look, can't she?" Liz winked as Soul unbuckled her seat belt.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't think he'd be interested anyway, he's got a boyfriend."

"Your brother's gay as well!?"

She snorted. "Nah, he's bi, so I know my parents won't freak out about me coming out." She slammed the side door shut and waved as Liz pulled away.

The front door opened as she walked up the driveway.

"There's my favourite little sister!"

"Oh my god Wes, you asshole."

* * *

The next day Soul found herself babysitting her girlfriend as they waited for her dad to get back from his trip.

With no further complications Maka had been released from hospital in the morning and driven home by Kim with Soul sitting in the back and watching as they two girls in front bickered over who deserved to punch Giriko more: Maka or Hiro, the boy who had been hit in the face with the first rock.

Then Kim had to leave them to go to her volunteer job as an animal sanctuary (Maka told Soul that the pink-haired girl had a big thing for racoons), meaning that Soul was in charge of watching over Maka to make sure she didn't injure herself more doing stupid things.

Fortunately, making out did not fall under the list of 'Things Not To Do When Recovering From A Concussion', so they spent quite some time lounging on Maka's couch kissing lazily.

That was, up until Maka had decided she was hungry and needed her girlfriend to make her something to eat. Something full of fat and protein. Unfortunately, Soul couldn't actually cook anything beyond pot noodles. Then they bickered over ordering take-out, Maka arguing that you shouldn't buy take-out for lunch and Soul arguing that it was either that or a sandwich, which one did she want.

Then Maka's father burst through the door, whining loudly about how his precious daughter shouldn't have to endanger her life doing acrobatics for gross sweaty boys before catching sight of Soul and trying to smoothly ask who his daughter's pretty friend was.

"'m her girlfriend," Soul said smugly, wrapping an arm around Maka's waist and watching as she prepared to commit patricide.

At least they got two large BLTs out of it in apology for being a creep. As well as tea and cake afterwards. It was nice when they retired to Maka's bedroom to get awake from her father's simpering. It was peaceful and quiet and they got to spend time together, _in the light of day_, without having to worry about people seeing them and causing a fuss. It was really, _really_ nice.

Right up until Black*Star came crashing through the door.

Then everything went to hell and Soul resigned herself to the insanity that came with dating Maka Albarn. It was dumb, really fucking dumb, but it was sure as hell worth it.


	15. Sexy and Free

**A/N: Here's a collection of NSFW prompts from my tumblr, though only one of them is really NSFW. I hope you enjoy them nonetheless, includes normal SoMa and fem!SoMa**

**Whole chapter is M rated.**

* * *

"**I don't have a gag reflex" prompted by anonymous, not so NSFW, so rated T.**

Maka looked up from her book and at Soul in confusion. "C-could you repeat that?" she asked, pitch rising as she spoke.

"I don't have a gag reflex," he said, wearing that dopey, cheerful smile that only appeared after a certain amount of alcohol had been consumed. "See, look." Then he proceeded to push two fingers into his mouth and down his throat. "Ta-dah!" he crowed around his hand.

"Ugh, Soul, that's so gross, stop it!"

She started smacking his arm, glad they were in the comfort of their own home rather than in a bar. He laughed as he pulled his hand out of his mouth, smirking when she shrieked about the trail of saliva between his fingers and mouth.

"Why are you so disgusted?" he teased, wiggling his hand in front of her face. "We swap spit, like, three times a day, this ain't that different."

She simply glared at him.

He chuckled again and leaned back against the couch cushion. "Y'know, without a gag reflex I could deep throat someone."

Maka froze and her eyelid twitched slightly. "Do you _want_ to?" she asked slowly.

"Nah, not unless you suddenly grow a dick or something, then I would _happily_ deep throat that shit."

"Wouldn't that make you bisexual then?"

"Pffft," he scoffed. "_No_, I'm just _Maka_-sexual."

He suddenly grinned predatorily at her and leaned towards her. "Maybe we should make sure you haven't suddenly grown a cock, eh?" He fingered the hem of her skirt teasingly, grinning as she blushed.

She snapped the book in her hands shut and it was her turn to smirk as he eyed her warily.

"Alright Mr Evans, but you'll need to use your mouth to check properly."

She threw her book onto the coffee table as her weapon-boyfriend lunged at her happily

He was _very _thorough in his check and she was _very_ satisfied with his result (even if her panties did get ripped in his enthusiasm).

* * *

"**Hey, I'm open-minded", Fem!SoMa prompted by another anonymous, rated T.**

"What do you think of strap-ons?"

Soul froze and blinked for a few moments before stiffly turning her head to look at her meister, who was sitting on the arm chair perpendicular to the couch.

"W-what?"

"Strap-ons. What do you think of them?" Maka seemed unfazed by the new subject of conversation which surprised the weapon—no, wait, no it didn't. Though seemingly prudish and innocent the blonde was anything _but_.

Soul gulped and turned back to the TV, tucking some hair behind her ear in what she knew was a nervous tick. "Whyyyy are your asking?"

"Blaine was talking about toys earlier and he asked whether we used any."

"Annnd what did you say?"

"I told him we didn't. I hadn't really thought about it, since I don't actually like much penetration but I've never thought to ask you." Soul saw Maka look back down at her book in her periphery, the meister's cheeks pinking a little. "So, what do you think about them? Or, y'know, dildos in general."

Soul would've been lying if she said she'd never thought about it, it came with the bisexual territory, and the idea of her lovely girlfriend fucking her like that...

"Would you be OK with that? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything," she offered, sinking back into the couch as she relaxed slightly.

"Hey, I'm open-minded, if you want to try it, I'd be happy to help," Maka said, meeting the weapon's red gaze with a mischievous grin.

Soul held her eyes for a moment before groaning and burying her burning face in a couch cushion as the blonde giggled.

Dildo/strap-on shopping with her girlfriend had to be one of the most embarrassing experiences in the young girl's life, even if the results were _amazing, holy shit_.

* * *

"**You're so cute I could just eat you up", Fem!SoMa prompted by anonymous, rated M to be safe.**

Maka adjusted the strap of her bra again and analysed her reflection. The white lacy set was pretty cute, she had to admit, she just hoped that her weapon would agree.

The sound of the front door opening and slamming shut reached her ears along with the sound of shuffling feet.

"Maka? I'm home!"

She took a deep breath and then answered, "I'm in here!"

She sat herself on the bed, folding her legs underneath her and resting her hands on her knees as her weapon came closer

"I don't care what Kid says, I can learn how to be a deathscythe with people other than your pervy dad, he's such an ass—" The white-haired weapon stopped as she rounded the doorframe of their bedroom. Soul's lips curled up in a lazy smile and her eyes roamed Maka's body, stepping into the room and kicking the door shut behind her. "What's this for?" she asked as she made her way to the bed, shrugging off her leather jacket and throwing it onto the desk chair.

Maka shrugged. "Wanted to surprise you," she whispered and reached out a hand to tangle in her girlfriend's hair. Soul leaned over her, bracing herself with her hands on either side of the meister's hips.

"Well, consider me surprised," Soul breathed before sealing her mouth over Maka's.

The blonde girl moaned lightly as the weapon swiped her tongue in her mouth. She scrunched her other hand in the girl's shirt, pulling her over her as she fell back on her bed, thankful for her flexibility. Soul pulled Maka's legs from underneath her and then latched onto her hips, settling over one of her legs with one of her own between the blonde's.

"You look so cute, I could just _eat you up_," the weapon murmured after she pulled away from the kiss for a moment.

"That's the idea," Maka said and giggled when Soul grinned widely, showing off her sharp teeth.

"Good."

Then Soul pressed her body completely against Maka's, sighing into her mouth as the meister brought one of her legs up so her thigh was rubbing against Soul's core. Soul pushed her hips down, grinding against the proffered leg.

"_Haaah_," the white-haired girl breathed as she rolled her hips. "Thought the idea was that I was meant to be eating you?"

"This is good as well," Maka said, grinning up at her flustered weapon. "I like seeing you like this."

"Well, I like seeing you naked," Soul purred and then leaned down so she could seal her lips over the meister's neck.

Taking advantage of the blonde's arched back as she sucked and nipped at the pale column of her neck, Soul reached down to unhook the bra. Pulling it away from the girl beneath her, she took a moment to look at it.

"This is pretty," she breathed against the other girl's collar bone. "Where'd you get it?"

"Ehhh, Blair threw it at me last week," Maka whispered, running a hand through Soul's shoulder length hair. "I'll ask her next time I see her."

Soul grinned and sucked harshly on Maka's skin. "Doesn't matter, more interested in _you_."

"You're a dork," the blonde laughed.

"I'm a cool as shit for your information," Soul replied, baring her teeth at her.

"Just get naked already dumbass."

"As you wish."

* * *

"**You look super hot from down here", fem!soma from Anonymous, rated M, really NSFW.**

Soul was like most teenagers in that she suffered with bouts of deep insecurity. Growing up in a perfect older brother's shadow and understanding that you were being groomed into a trophy wife from an early age tended to do that to a person. However, having her meister's head between her legs often helped with those bouts.

She dug her sharp teeth into her bottom lip and threw her head back against her pillows, trying to muffle her moans as Maka's tongue worked against her clit eagerly.

"Oh, _fuck_, Maka," she panted, tangling her hands in her meister's blonde hair.

Maka gave her clit one last, hard suck before pulling away grinning, chin shining with the evidence of Soul's arousal.

The weapon whined and tried to tug on her head to push her back down to where she wanted her, but the petite blonde was far stronger than she looked.

"Uhuhhhhh, why did you stop?" Soul said with a pout.

Maka laughed. "I just wanted to appreciate the view."

"W-what?" Soul blinked in confusion.

The meister shrugged bashfully but didn't look away from her girlfriend's eyes. "You look super hot from down here and I like looking at you when you're all hot and bothered."

Soul scoffed and blushed. "You're dumb."

"And you're cute," Maka teased, then gave her weapon's slit a long lick. "Want me to continue~?"

"Oh, death, _please_!" Soul exclaimed, trying to tug the blonde's head down again.

Maka laughed a little at her enthusiasm before she dived back in with gusto, reducing her weapon to a writhing, moaning mass of flustered girl.

* * *

"**Come here daddy", prompted by Anonymous, rated T, more fluff than anything.**

There were quite a few surprising perks of pregnancy that Soul was quite delighted to discover, aside from the whole 'we're having a baby!' thing. One was that Maka was one of the women that actually seemed to _glow_ with life, which was quite a nice thing to look at (it always made his heart feel warm and made him want to do unmanly things like pinch her cheeks and always cuddle her).

Another was that, about half-way through her pregnancy, Maka became almost as desperate for him as she had been when they first started dating and couldn't keep her hands off him. She actually _cancelled_ lunch dates with her friends in order to have sex with him.

This made being away from her for a week to help Kid with a diplomatic issue with a couple of witches _extremely_ frustrating. It didn't help that he had to share a room with Kid so he couldn't even try for phone sex. Therefore, when he opened the door to their apartment, he almost expected her to jump him at the door.

However, the apartment seemed silent, even though it was only seven and Maka hadn't said anything about going out that evening. As he shut the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, he called out her name, loud enough for her to hear, but hopefully not loud enough to wake her up if she was sleeping.

"In here!" came a reply from the bathroom.

He grinned and made his way there, throwing his duffel bag into their bedroom as he went, to be sorted out later. As he rounded the doorframe to their bathroom, he caught sight of his wife lying in the tub and grinned.

"Hey there," he said softly as he came closer, kneeling down so he was at her eye level.

"Welcome home," she said, grinning, and pulled hand out of the bath water to reach for his.

He took it gladly and intertwined their fingers. Their souls came together again, meshing together perfectly, as though they had never been apart, humming quietly against each other.

"How was your flight?" she asked and he could _hear_ the tension leaving her body as they fell into an easy and effortless resonance.

"'s OK, glad to be home though," he replied. He leaned against the bath side and slowly ran his eyes over her body, lingering at the now-considerable bump. "How was your day?"

"It was OK, did some stuff at the academy, went to lunch with Liz and Patty," she said simply. "Missed you."

He grinned and squeezed her hand. "Missed you too."

They were silent for a moment, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Bath looks nice," Soul said innocently, looking at the bubbly water. "How long you been in there?"

She giggled a little and smirked. "I got in just before you arrived. And it is, _very_ nice."

He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a little kiss to the back of her hand, not even trying to hide his grin. "Would you mind too much if I joined you?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," she said, smirking wider as he stood up and began to undress. When he was naked she moved forward in the bath to leave space for him, holding out her hand to help him in. "Come here daddy," she teased, laughing when she saw his cheeks pink.

He sighed as he sunk down in the hot water, opening his arms so she could move back against him. His arms wound themselves around her middle, leaving his hands to rest on the bump that was their growing daughter. The kiss he pressed against the back of her head was gentle and loving.

"Love you," he whispered.

She laid her hands on top of his and leant her head back against his shoulder, revelling in his warmth against her back. "Love you too."


	16. Title's Too Long to Fit

**A/N: This is a thing I wrote when I was procrastinating writing prompts and resbang. It's an AU that tumblr user weapon-ish came up with about the girls accidentally summoning a demon during a sleep over and then being unable to get rid of him. It was fun and made me laugh so yeah.**

**Weapon-ish is also continuing this AU, so don't expect me to write anymore for this, it's just a oneshot.**

**Rated T, cause, y'know, summoning demons.**

* * *

**We're Gonna Raise Hell (Except Not Really)**

Seventeen year old Maka Albarn growled as she watched her three best female friends deck out her backyard with various candles and draw out a large symbol on the dry ground in chalk. "This is such a stupid idea, I swear to god."

"C'mon Maka, it's just a little bit of fun, it's not like this'll actually _work_," her older friend Liz, a senior, said. At Maka's unconvinced look she added, "We'll go to the library for the next three times we hang out, OK?"

"Yeah, don't be such a scardy cat!" Liz's younger sister, Patti, a junior like Maka, laughed. "Do you actually believe in this mumbo jumbo?"

"I don't, I just think the whole thing's moronic. This is a Black*Star type thing. Why are we even doing it at _my_ house?" Maka asked, huffing and crossing her arms.

"Because you don't have any neighbours and your dad is always away. Besides—" Liz flipped some of her long blonde hair over her shoulder "—you can't walk away if we do it at yours and we need you to get involved."

Maka narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "_Why_?"

Liz waved her off. "Not important right now."

"Liz—"

"It's alright Maka," her other friend, Tsubaki, interrupted her. "It's just a silly game, right?"

Maka raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought you would have been against this, given all the horror stories Japan has about summoning demons. Remember the doll game?"

Tsubaki smiled slightly and shrugged, tucking some of her long, even longer than Liz's, black hair behind her ear. "They're just stories, though I'd rather not try possessing a doll."

"Alright, I think we're all set up now!" Liz declared. "Patti, light the candles; Tsubaki, bring me the bag I brought with me; Maka, get your perky little butt over here."

Patti saluted and began to light the candles positioned around the pentagram drawn on the ground while Tsubaki ran back inside to grab the bag that had been left in the living room. Maka stayed where she was on the porch for a moment before warily moving closer, unfortunately curious about the whole process of summoning a demon, tightening her pony-tail of ash-blonde as she went. Liz held a piece of paper in her hand and smirked at Maka as she came to stand beside her.

"Couldn't resist it, eh?"

"Shut up."

Patti soon finished lighting the candles and Tsubaki rejoined them, carrying a large plastic bag.

Liz took the bag from her and grinned. "Let's do this!"

Then to Maka's horror she pulled out a bag of blood and a chicken wrapped in plastic from the supermarket.

"Liz, what the _fuck_—" she cut herself off as she watched the older blonde cut the plastic off the chicken and douse it in blood.

"This is what we need to do, we need to sacrifice something but it can't be too big or we'll get a demon that's too powerful to handle," Liz explained calmly. She picked up the chicken by the styrofoam tray and threw it into the centre of the pentagram. Then she unfolded the piece of paper she had early and began to chant, "Oh, Lord Satan, hear us and grant us the loyalty of one of your demons for one year—"

"A _year_?!" Maka hissed and Patti shushed her.

"—accept our sacrifice, this chicken soaked in cow blood, along with the blood of a virgin. Lord Satan, hear us."

Then Liz turned to Maka and grinned. "Alright Maka, here's your bit." She held out a pin and waved her forward. "Just prick your finger and squeeze out a drop of blood into the circle, then it's done."

"Why can't you do it?" Maka asked hotly.

Liz sighed and said, "You're the only virgin here. Now quick, you've got to do it or the whole spell is messed up and we could get something _worse_ than a demon."

Maka made a small noise of protest when Pattie shoved her forward but she took the pin Liz held out. She looked over her shoulder at Tsubaki, usually the rational one, but she just nodded her head and gave her thumbs up.

With a grimace and a slight wince, Maka pricked her finger and held it out over the line of the pentagram, squeezing it slightly between her thumb and middle finger so a little bead of blood grew and then dropped.

"Oh, Lord Satan, hear us!" Liz shouted, holding her hands up high as Maka hurriedly took two steps back.

Nothing happened.

They stood there in silence for a moment before Liz turned around and snickered, "See, told you it wouldn't—"

The candle flames suddenly grew several feet tall and a bright light appeared in the centre of the pentagram with a loud clap of thunder. The four girls screamed and reared back, shielding their eyes from the light with their hands.

Then the flames went out.

The girls pulled their hands away from their eyes slowly and watched as the smoke cleared away to reveal what appeared to be a teenage boy standing in the middle of the pentagram that was now seared into the ground.

"Oh my god," Maka heard Liz whisper.

The boy had messy white hair, with two horns sticking out of the hairline on his forehead. A tail, with a tuft of why hair at the end instead of an arrow head shape, swished out behind him and a great scar ran down his bare chest from his left shoulder to his right hip. Maka was distantly glad he was wearing a pair of loose fitting black pants, though it didn't hide the trail of white down his navel and the hem sagged dangerously low on his hips.

The girls inhaled sharply as the boy—no, _demon_ walked towards them, scorched earth crackling under his bare feet.

"Who was the virgin whose blood was used?" the demon asked in a deep voice, eyes shifting from girl to girl. They looked red but Maka was sure she was just imagining it.

Maka could feel the other's eyes on her and she hesitantly raised her hand, throat too dry to speak. Her green eyes didn't leave the demon's face and they widened when they locked with his. They were indeed red, though his pupils looked human, not the slits she had heard about in horror stories.

She gulped as he stepped towards, then she didn't dare breath as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"I am bound to the one who gave blood, so, _Master_, I am yours to command for the next year," he said solemnly, bowing his head in respect.

"W-what's your name?" she breathed.

"I have many names, but you, Master, may call me Soul Eater."

The blanketing terror she felt was washed away by the sound of Patti's loud guffaws.

"Soul Eater? Bwahahaha, that's so _lame_! Oh, Mr Demon, couldn't you have thought of something else?" the honey-blonde snorted, doubling over as she laughed.

Maka was almost afraid the demon would do something horrible as punishment for mocking him but instead he blushed bright red and glared at Patti, growling, "It's not _lame_, it's really _cool_!"

That made Liz start laughing which just made the demon flush even darker. Even Tsubaki started giggling a little and Maka couldn't help but smile.

"Stop laughing at me!" the demon exclaimed, jumping to his feet and snarling, revealing two rows of sharp, pearly white teeth. Then he turned to Maka and whined, "Make them stop!"

Now _that_ made Maka laugh.


	17. Costume Box Pt 2

**A/N: Second collection of character prompts I forgot to upload ages ago. Only three prompts this time.**

**Jax Teller- one or both are in a motorcycle gang, SoMa, for damiana-the-unicorn and auspiciousleader. Rated T.**

Soul opened his eyes groggily to look at the motel alarm clock. 7:17. He had less than a quarter of an hour until he had to meet the rest of his gang for breakfast before they set off for the next town. He sighed and sat upright, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he swung his legs out from under the bed sheets.

He heaved himself to his feet and stretched, letting his back crack satisfyingly. He hunted for his boxers and jeans as he scratched his head. He found his bottoms hung over the armchair and smiled as he pulled them on. She was a little neat freak, she must have done it while he dozed.

His bed mate groaned and shuffled around for a moment before sitting up. Her blonde hair was a mess and she looked positively adorable, all bleary eyed and sleepy. His belt jangled as he hiked up his jeans.

"You going now?" Maka asked softly as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Yeah, gotta meet the others in, like, ten minutes," he said, looking for his socks.

They were silent for a moment. When the Deathscythes had pulled into the littler run down town named Death City in the middle of nowhere, Soul hadn't really been looking for a girl. That was more a Black*Star thing. But the blonde little waitress in the diner they had tumbled into first had caught his attention, both with her long legs and astoundingly green eyes.

They hadn't hooked up at first, merely talked as Maka made her rounds. It was only after Black*Star had taken a particular shine to Maka's fellow waitress, a tall, thin Japanese woman that they actually got closer. A night at one of Death City's only bars had resulted in them falling into her bed and, well, they hadn't stopped for the rest of the week the Deathscythes were there.

But now it was time to go and Soul was beginning to realize that he didn't want to leave her. Aside from the fact that she was pretty gorgeous, she was also funny and kind and strong enough to throw a grown man over her shoulder (he had seen her do it as well!). He wasn't a fan of the dating game, but he could tell Maka was something special. But he couldn't stay around to find out.

"Let me come with you," Maka finally blurted.

Soul froze as he reached for the leather jacket hanging on the coat hook behind the door. "What?"

"Let me come with you," she repeated. "This place has nothing for me. I've wanted to leave for a while but never knew how to do it. But I can go with you—if you'll let me, of course."

He mulled it over for a moment. It...actually sounded like a pretty sweet deal. And it wasn't like it was forbidden in his gang to take girls with them, just as long as the girls actually agreed to come.

"Yeah, OK," he finally said. "But you've got to hurry up."

She squealed happily and launched herself off the bed at him, grabbing him in a naked bear hug. He laughed and stroked her hair back, pressing a few soft kisses to the crown of her head (he would later deny any softness around the other guys but Maka knew).

An hour later they were off, zooming down the highway to wherever they wanted to go. Maka held on tight, arms wrapped around Soul, wearing one of his spare leather jackets and his extra helmet, laughing in his ear from pure exhilaration.

**Ben Stone- unexpected baby/accidental pregnancy, for anons, rated T.**

Maka sucked a deep breath in through her nose then exhaled it slowly. Well this was...a surprise. She hadn't expected this to happen so quickly, especially after how long it took for her body to get back to normal to have Lottie and Gabby.

But here she was, standing in the ensuite bathroom she shared with her husband, looking at the pregnancy test on the countertop. Positive. Well, shit.

"Soul!" she called, not moving from the place she was standing. When she received no reply she called again, louder, "_Soul!"_

She heard the thumps of his footsteps on the landing and was relieved when he finally came into the bathroom. He was wearing one of their daughters' feather boas and a crown, signifying that he had been partaking in a tea party. Under normal circumstances, she would have laughed but the churning in her gut was too strong.

"What?" he asked, looking a little confused and a little concerned. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," she said in a deadpan.

He blinked. "Oh, uh, that was quick."

"Yep," she said. And then she started laughing.

Soon enough he joined in too and they were both laughing. He held his arms out for her and she fell against him, shoulders shaking for the force of her laughs. They held onto each other tightly, swaying and giggling together.

They stood there for a while, wrapped up in each other, occasionally sharing a few kisses but they were mostly smiling too widely to do much.

Their peace was finally disturbed by the little, pale blonde head of their daughter, Lottie, that poked round the bathroom doorframe to whine loudly, "Da-deeeee, why are you taking so longgggg?" Lottie moved to the side, tugging along an even littler girl with white hair who was sucking on her thumb, their other daughter, Gabby, who held on tightly to her sister's hand.

The couple pulled away slightly, still grinning.

"Ah, well sweetheart," Soul said. "Your mama had some really good news and I was too happy to move."

Lottie's green eyes moved from her father to her mother expectantly. "What is it?"

"Well Lottie—" Maka walked over to her eldest and crouched down so they were eye level "—mama just found out that you two are going to get a little brother or sister in eight months time."

Gabby's red eyes widened and her mouth gaped around her thumb a little but Lottie looked less than impressed.

"_Another one_?" she groaned. "But isn't Gabby enough?"

Soul chuckled a little as he joined his wife at his daughter's level. "What if it's a little brother instead of a sister? Would you mind so much then?"

Lottie thought it over for a moment, face scrunching up in concentration. Gabby looked up at her, sucking on her thumb again until Maka pulled it out of her mouth gently and chided her.

"As long as it's a boy," Lottie finally decided. "I don't want another sister."

"We'll do our best kiddo," her father said and ruffled her hair playfully, making her squawk and bat his hand away. "But we don't really get to decide."

Her mouth flattened into a thin line. "That's not fair. Why is that, daddy?"

"Uhhhh." Soul looked desperately at his wife.

"It's because babies are made randomly, so parents don't get to decide whether it's a boy or a girl," Maka explained. "OK?"

The little girl nodded. "OK. Now, come on daddy, we need to go finish the tea party." With that she grabbed her father big hand and tugged him out of the bathroom, pulling along her sister as well.

Maka watched them go fondly. She loved her little family and she knew she would love it even more once the new person had arrived.

So eight months later, right on his due date, Luke was born. Lottie was ecstatic to get a brother, though she couldn't stop herself from pointing out that he looked really weird with his face all squished up like that.

**Second Ben Stone, SoMa again, for the two anons, rated T.**

Soul opened the door quietly, poking his head round the edge to check for hiding meisters. The coast seemed clear so he opened the door the whole way and shuffled in, kicking his shoes off as he shut the door behind him with a quiet click.

He made his way to the kitchen, intent on getting some water but the sight of a bundled blanket on the couch and a head of ash-blonde hair peeking out the top stopped him. She must have fallen asleep waiting for him to come home.

He sighed and rounded the corner of the couch, affectionate smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Kneeling down, he placed a hand on top of Maka's head and stroked her hair back softly.

Dawn's light was just starting to come through the kitchen's windows. After slamming the door behind him the night before he had sped along the highway for about an hour before going to Star's. He had only stayed at his friend's for about five hours before going back home.

He knew their argument had been sort of (OK, _mostly_) his fault, he really shouldn't have pressed her so hard about it, but then again, he had pressed harder before and she hadn't blown up like she had last night. Her hair felt silky between his fingers as he continued to stroke it. What was it about having children together that scared her so much?

It was obvious that she hadn't had the best example of parents growing up, what with a mother who had taken the first opportunity to leave and a father who still couldn't get a handle on his own desires. It was completely understandable that she would have reservations about having her own kid, but it felt like there was something else scaring her away from it, something she wasn't telling him.

If he didn't know her better he would've said that she just didn't want _his_ kid (which he wouldn't have blamed her for, nobody would want a kid with his genetics). He had once brought it up, when alcohol had loosened his tongue and he was feeling pissy, and she had been horrified that he could even _think_ that she wouldn't want something that was half him, she just didn't want it _yet_.

Well, it had made him feel a whole lot better about the whole thing. She _did_ want children (or at least _a_ child) with him, she just wasn't ready for it. But that had been five, going on six, years ago. Surely that was enough time to feel ready. Their jobs were steady, they had enough money to take care of a baby, they had _each other_. Was she waiting for him to propose or something…?

Oh shit, he hadn't thought of that. But, Maka wasn't really the type for The Proper Order Of Things. They'd become partners before being friends, they collected ninety-nine souls before accomplishing resonance, they had sex before actually starting to date. Doing things in The Proper Order just wasn't their thing.

He sighed again. Well, whatever. He should probably get her to bed, before she woke up with neck cramps or something. He pressed a light kiss to her temple, not enough to wake her, and began to pull off the blanket so he could safely scoop her up into his arms. He noticed something clutched in her hands and took a closer look—

Wait, was that…?

He tugged the little stick out of her hands (not without some difficulty, Maka had a tight grip, even in her sleep) and looked at it hesitantly, heart thumping hard in his chest.

Two little blue lines at the end of it.

He swallowed dryly. He thought he knew what it meant but it—it _couldn't_ be. Maka didn't want kids, not yet (or ever, looking more likely). But this, this changed everything.

"Maka," he said softly. "_Maka_."

He grabbed her shoulder and shook her gently. She snuffled and then her eyes cracked open blearily.

"Wha—ah! Soul!" She sat up quickly as his presence registered with her. "You're home."

"Yeah," he breathed. Because he had never been a man of words, he simply held out the stick he had taken from her.

She blinked down at it and her shoulders slumped. She took it from him and held it in her lap, looking at it instead of meeting his gaze.

When she didn't say anything, he hauled himself up onto the couch next to her and reached out to take her hand. The little knot forming in his stomach eased when she took it without resistance.

"Does this mean we're….?" he asked.

She nodded and sniffed. "Yeah."

They fell silent. Soul tried to process this new information which made him _ecstatic_ all the while feeling the apprehension rolling of his meister's soul.

"Do you—do you not want it?" he finally said, scared to look up from their hands in case he saw something on her face that he didn't want to see, but at the same time he knew it was the right thing to do.

"No, I do, I-I want this, with you, I _do_," she stuttered, voice thick with tears. "But I'm scared because this is a big thing and it'll change everything and I—" she took a deep breath "—I don't know if I can do this." A laugh bubbled out just as he saw tears roll down her cheeks. "I mean, we're not even married, what will people say—"

"Maka," he interrupted. "Since when have we ever cared what people will say, or think. Our friends won't care, your parents won't say anything since they don't have any room to. My parents might cause a fuss but I couldn't give less of a fuck what they think and my brother will be cool with it.

"And besides—" he cupped her cheek and turned her head gently so their eyes could meet "—if you wanna get married, we can do that. Maka I-I love you, more than anything. Fuck, I'll sound really uncool saying this, but you're the love of my life and I'll do anything for you. If you wanna get married, we can go out tomorrow and do it. We don't need to have a big affair if you don't want to, or we could if that's what you want.

"And hey, if you _don't_ want this, then we can look at our options. It's _your_ body and your life, I'll support you no matter what you choose." He leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead. "OK?"

She sniffled and fell against him, letting go of his hand so she could wrap her arms around him. "Thank you," she murmured against his chest.

"You don't have to thank me idiot," he said, stroking her hair again.

She giggled and sniffed, clutching at the back of his shirt. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always."

"Sorry about last night."

He shrugged. "It's OK, I'm sorry too. Did you know then?"

She shook her head. "I suspected and I, uh, well, freaked out I guess and took it out on you. It wasn't until after you left that I did the test."

"You should've called," he admonished gently.

"You left your phone behind and I didn't know where you were. Didn't wanna cause a fuss with the others."

He sighed and leaned back against the couch, keeping her tucked against him.

"I still don't know what I want to do," she whispered after a while, snuggling against him.

He hummed, "Don't worry too much about it right now. We've got time right?"

"Yeah. Abortion doesn't cut off until 22 weeks, we've got time."

His heart lurched in his chest at the thought of aborting but he sucked in a deep breath and stuck with his promise. "OK. And if you decide you don't want this right now, we've got the rest our lives together. We can wait."

He felt her smile against him, making his mouth turn up in a smile as well.

"You want this, don't you," she said, words coming out as a statement rather than as a question.

He chuckled dryly. "Well, yeah, but it doesn't matter whether I want it or not. It's up to you." He kissed her head again and breathed in the smell of her hair, shampoo and perfume mixing together nicely.

She sighed and pressed a kiss to his chest over his shirt. "I think I want this. I want _you_ and I want _this_ but I just—" She cut herself off and his smile widened.

"Let's get some sleep and talk about it in the morning," he suggested, maneuvering so he could scoop her up like he had originally intended.

"It _is_ morning," she said but giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck anyway as he stood up, cradling her to his chest.

"Nope, not morning until I've woken up in bed next to the most beautiful woman in the world, who I will then make breakfast in bed for, because she is the best partner in the world and I love her."

He blushed slightly as she laughed.

"Love you too," she whispered as he set her down on their bed.

After undressing and sliding into bed, they held each other close and swapped little kisses until they fell asleep.

Three hours later he was shaken awake by his little meister who was grinning widely at him.

"I want this," she whispered, leaning over him to press her forehead to his. "I know now, _I want this_, with you, together."

He grinned and could've sworn he was the happiest man alive.

At least for the next two months he was. Then the cravings kicked in and he regretted encouraging her. He would never be able to look at ketchup in the same way again, dear Death.


	18. Online Obsessions

**A/N: Prompt for a friend on tumblr, online friends. Rated T. Also old and forgotten.**

It was funny really, how she met him, or at least got to know him.

If tumblr hadn't added that stupid 'recommended posts' feature they probably would never have crossed paths, they operated in different fandoms with different interests.

But she was thankful for the feature, though it did annoy her sometimes, because she couldn't imagine her life without him now.

Maka had first come into contact with him when she saw his audio post, simply titled 'This is Who I Am'. It was weird but the picture that went with it had been a sound wave so she had assumed it was an Arctic Monkeys song she hadn't heard (not that she really listened to their music anyway, only a couple of songs) and clicked play.

But instead of a band playing, there was only the sound of a piano, eerie and haunting. It was chaotic but there was some strange harmony in it too. In a word it was beautiful.

Noticing the post didn't have many notes (only one like from violin-master), she quickly reblogged it, perhaps going overboard with praise in the tags.

She tried to look up the song on youtube to find out who it was by but the search came up blank so she sent a quick message to the poster, demonweapon, to ask who had played the piece and where she could find more of it.

Two days after she sent the message she got an awkward message back saying that it was original piece created by him (male was written in his description box, though there were no pictures of himself on his blog to back that up, she knew, she checked) and that he hadn't posted any other pieces.

Naturally she sent one back gushing over how amazing she thought it was and how much she wanted to know if he had any more music to share.

His next message shocked her a little, he teased her about having crap taste in music, since his wasn't actually that good and called her nerd for all her big words. He also used horrific grammar but that was something she was used to seeing on the internet.

When she read the message, she truthfully had no idea how to respond. Her first instinct was to tease him back, but she hardly knew him, his blog was pretty sparse of anything she knew enough about to tease him for. Huffing slightly, she left the message alone.

A day later she had another message from him. It was another awkward one, where he explained that he just wasn't used to compliments like that given that people who _knew_ music tended not to like his compositions.

Her reply was something along the lines of 'people could appreciate how beautiful a mountain was without understanding how it was made'.

He called her a nerd again but suggested some music she might like if she did actually like his.

So they started messaging regularly (she managed to worm his birthday out of him so she could send him message on the day) and eventually swapped skype names.

Seeing him on screen for the first time was weird. It looked like he had white hair and red eyes, and at first she was convinced he was either messing with her or had a really shitty webcam. When she asked him if that was the case he laughed, a little sadly, and told that no, he actually looked like that.

She had hummed, tilted her head in thought then smiled brightly, answering with a simple "cool!" before asking him about how he had been.

It wasn't until two months after they started skype-ing each other (five months after starting to talk to each other on tumblr) that they swapped addresses and phone numbers. And it was then that they realized that they actually lived in the same city, though they went to different schools (he went to the small private school and she went to the larger public one). Amazingly they were both juniors and so arranged to meet up.

And that was how she ended up sitting next to Soul Evans in a silly little cafe called Deathly Delicious, sharing one of their huge muffins while they talked like old friends. Maka had to keep reminding herself to pay attention, he was a lot more handsome in person than he was on screen and it was distracting.

Thankfully he was of the same opinion, blurting out "your eyes are a lot prettier in person" before turning an impressive shade of red.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself."

She ignored the heat in her cheeks in favour of watching his bashful grin.

After four hours spent together he asked her if she wanted to meet him again the next day to see a movie and she didn't miss the hint in his tone or his look. In the five-nearly-six months she had known Soul Evans she had come to know him as loyal, kind, stubborn, talented and honest. In six months he had become her confidante and, if she was being honest, her best friend.

So naturally she said yes.

The next day she learned that his lips were a whole lot softer than they looked on screen as well.


	19. Silly Senpais

**A/N: 'Tsugumi walks in on Soul and Maka making out' prompted by anonymous. This was a lot of fun to write.**

**Vaguely NSFW, so rated M to be safe. **

* * *

Maka giggled as she pulled her partner into a deserted classroom. Soul was chuckling a little himself, still exhilarated from the surprise deep kiss in the hallway. He pulled her to a stop for the moment (with great difficulty, she was like an unstoppable large dog) to shut the door before letting her continue to pull him towards one of the front desks.

She hopped on top of it and pulled him close by the lapels of his jacket, bringing his mouth to hers in another searing kiss.

He moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around her middle, pressing his tongue back against hers as it slid into his mouth. They kept that up for a while before she pulled away to begin kissing and sucking on his jaw and neck.

"Y'know," he panted distractedly, clenching handfuls of her vest in his fists when she sucked particularly hard just behind his ear. "Someone could walk in at any moment."

She laughed a little against his throat. "But they won't, because it's lunch and everyone's in the cafeteria."

He hadn't really cared when he said it, so he was easily reassured by her and pulled her mouth back to his for a wet and desperate kiss. As their tongues did their thing, her legs wound around his waist and she tugged one of his hands from her vest to grope at a breast. They shared a little moan as he ground his hips against hers.

Just as he began to slowly tip her back to lie flat on the desk (and slide his hand up under her shirt) the classroom door opened.

Tsugumi stepped through the door and froze when she caught sight of them, the hurried smack of lips parting telling the younger girl _exactly_ what they had been doing.

Maka hurriedly pushed him back and he gladly retreated, though he kept his front hidden. All three faces were burning.

"H-hi Tsugu—" Maka tried to say but she was interrupted by the girl's squeaked "sorry!" before she bolted, slamming the classroom door behind her.

The weapon-meister pair stayed where they were for a moment before looking to each other awkwardly.

"So, uh…" Soul trailed off, unsure what to say. The mood was obviously gone (though his boner unfortunately wasn't) so what _could_ he say?

"Maybe we should go get lunch?" Maka squeaked, face still cherry red.

He hummed and looked down at the desk's wood grain. "You go, I uh, need to _cool down_." He waved weakly at her to tell her it was OK to go.

"W-well, that wouldn't be fair," she said, a little shakily. "I got you like this, so I should—"

"Maka." He could feel her gaze on him. "It's OK, you don't have to do anything, I got this."

"_Soul_."

He looked up at her in surprise. She only used an insistent tone like that when she—

She grabbed his jacket to pull him back to her, eyes alight with fire. She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't need to, so he simple sealed his mouth over hers.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Anya looked up from her soup in confusion as Tsugumi sat next to her with a beet red face. She shared a glance with Meme before returning her attention to the stricken weapon.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did you get your pencil case?"

Tsugumi merely groaned and buried her head in her hands.


	20. The End of All Things

**A/N: A friend of mine, wingsof-flame requested a band AU based on the Panic! At the Disco song 'The End of All Things'.**

**Rated T.**

Maka noticed it quite early on. While Soul might've had a good poker face, he couldn't hide anything from her, she'd known him too well and too long.

That was probably why at first, she was deeply hurt. He was studpidly obvious; he'd go into a mini panic if she entered his dorm room without knocking, would quickly scatter paper all over his desk, he started spending more time that usual with his band and less time with her. He was avoiding her and hiding something and it _hurt_.

But, because she knew Soul so well, she knew she was probably over-reacting about it. Sure, they told each other everything and it hurt that he kept this one thing from her, but he knew how she felt about things like that so she figured it must've been very important. So, she gave him space and made sure to tell him that she would always listen if he wanted to talk, _frequently_.

Things continued on like that for a few months until about half-way through their second semester (of their junior year in college) when he opened up.

At first she didn't suspect anything, all he did was insist that she come to his band's next performance in a local bar. She normally went, she liked supporting her boyfriend and his friends, though there were a couple she missed due to work or homework.

And so she dolled herself as much as she usually did (meaning one of her nicer dresses and minimal jewellery and make-up), went to the bar and sat herself down in her usual booth. A girlfriend of one of the other band members and an old friend of hers, a lovely girl called Tsubaki, sat with her and they talked and waited for the boys to set up and begin.

They played their usual set of up-beat songs about girls and drinking and self-confidence and Maka thought that would've been it, but instead they started rearranging on stage. Soul brought his keyboard forward and Blake, the lead, pulled back to stand where the bassist, a man called Kilik, stood.

Maka couldn't help but blink in confusion and turn to Tsubaki, who looked just as lost as she did and shrugged.

"Uh," Soul said into the mike as he pulled his stool closer to the keyboard and sat. "We're gonna do something a little different tonight. I hope you guys like it." Then he looked over to her and their gazes locked. She knew that was his way of saying he hoped _she_ liked it.

He began to play a soft, slow little tune and she felt emotion well up in her heart because even _that_ sounded beautiful.

And then he began to _sing_.

The lyrics were simple but the message cut straight through to her. He was saying he loved her, _singing_ that that would never change. Tears pricked at her eyes and she cupped her hands over her mouth.

The rest of the band joined in softly for the chorus and it all sounded so beautiful that her tears escaped.

The song was over quickly and with that the band said goodnight to overwhelming applause. As Soul stood from his stool and began to fold up his keyboard, Maka could've sworn she saw him blink rapidly, as though to blink away tears.

She stayed where she was, unwilling to draw attention to her state of emotional wipe-out, wiping the water from her cheeks (and thanking God for water-proof make-up). She watched the boys leave through the back to put their instruments in the back of the Kilik's van, waiting for Soul to come back.

When he did, he slid into the booth next to her as Tsubaki slid out to go over to the bar with Blake.

As soon as he sat down she launched herself at him, clinging onto his t-shirt and pulling him close. He wrapped his arms around her in return and tucked his head against her neck.

"Did you like it?" he whispered, in that high-pitched way that hinted he was close to tears.

She nodded. Her voice felt a little hoarse when she whispered back, "I loved it."

"Good," he sighed and relaxed against her, stroking her hair a little.

"Is this what you were hiding from me?" she asked after a moment of silence.

She could hear the grin in his voice. "Can't hide shit from you, can I?"

"Nope," she said and giggled a little.

They fell back into silence for a while, simply revelling in each other's embrace. Soul pressed a couple of kisses to the side of her head, from the crown of her head to her temple to her jaw to her neck.

"I mean it," he breathed. "I am always yours and I will always, _always_ love you."

She felt tears well up in her eyes again and bit her lip. "I will always love you too."

He must've heard the tears in her voice, which wasn't hard to do, so he pulled her face up to meet his with a hand cupping her cheek and began to kiss the tears away, brushing the water already on her cheeks off with the pads of his thumbs.

Once she managed to get her water-works under control she gave him a bright, if wobbly, smile. He grinned back and leaned down to kiss her chastely, something she returned easily.

They spent the next few hours wrapped up together in their little booth, swapping small kisses between words of love and devotion.

A little over a year later, after his band got their record deal, he had the song recorded privately for her and a couple of years after _that_, it became the song for their first dance as husband and wife.

And she still cried every time she heard it.


End file.
